Devil Without A Cause
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: Rosa has spent her life lurking in Orochimaru's shadow but when he kills her brother she makes a rash decision that will change her life. She flees and makes friends in an unexpected place and falls for a certain man who may not return her feelings. (Has been rewritten) SasukexOC SasuOC ItachixOC ItaOC
1. The Meeting

**Okay a few chapters have been rewritten, please hang in there. I'm changing the entire story from "You" to "She/Rosa" So it'll take a while since I have to redo twenty chapters ^~^**

* * *

"Krista-sensie what are we doing again?" Ami asked. A breeze blew by that picked up her pink flowing hair.

"You will go to the hidden leaf village for the chunin exams" She said holding something hidden. Rosa shrugged and pulled Ami along. Rosa's long snowy white locks were spike atop her head and matched her piecing milky eyes. Bre was beside them silently. The black hood on each of their coats came up as they started walking out the village gates.

FF3Days

They arrived at the leaf village gates as Rosa started digging for the note for the team to attend the chunin exams. As they walked through the gates they saw the place was crawling with leaf ninja. Slowly the three girls went into a hotel and got three rooms for the next few months. As Rosa layed down on the hard queen size bed she heard a knock at the door, and got up to answer it. Bre and Ami walked through the doors.

"I'm going to train" Rosa stated coldly. They both nodded as she walked out the door. She still had her trench coat on when she got to a clearing in the forest. She took it off unveiling a pair of black baggy pants that showed the thong she was wearing from each side and a shirt that was white on the torso and had a orange sleeve to the left and black one to the right. Her orange on white checkered sash was loose around her waist along with a headband. She pulled out the katana and focused her chakra into it. The blade began to glow red as she started to run at a tree. She struck at the tree and slid the blade easily into the trunk but it didn't go all the way through. The albino girl sighed as she pulled it out and put it back into the sheath.

"Come out now!" She said firmly and cold enough that she would scared the shit out of any civilized human. A guy in a orange jumpsuit came out fallowed by a pink hair girl and a raven hair guy.

"Why were you spying on me?" she asked just as coldly.

"Um...We were just...um.." the pink haired girl said.

"We were watching you because..." The Blonde kid in the orange said.

"Because?" Rosa asked getting angry.

"Because your not from here" the raven haired guy said.

"I'm here for the chunin exams if you must know" The girl stated firmly as if to put up some kind of fight. Rosa heard a rustle come from the trees above. She knew it wasn't Bre or Ami they would have been more sneaky, and threw a kunia toward where the body would have been if it kept moving at the same speed. It hit and she tried to hide her smirk when a blonde girl fell onto the ground.

"Gir" Rosa said aloud. The foreign ninja turned to walk away when the pink chick blocked her way.

"You're just going to leave my friend there like that" she said

"Oh I'm sorry shes your friend I should help her" Rosa said in a caring tone.

"Seriously?" she asked

"No" She said and went around her. Rosa arrived at the hotel and found a note from Ami and Bre.

Rosa,

Met cute guys be back when ever.

Bre & Ami

"Figures" She said to herself. She sat on the bed as she remember there was a few other sound teams there. She turned on the stereo that was sitting on the table, and found an okay station then proceeded to try to fall asleep. The efforts were pointless as her mind was wandering through the forest trying to find the blue haired boy. She got up to try to go talk to him and his team. She went out of the hotel once more this time not even bothering to use the stairs and jumped over the rail. She walked down the street clad in her trench coat. She was about to go into a food place when some one grabbed her shoulder. Rosa turned around to see the blue hair boy. Her eyes stayed the same as he pulled her into the forest. When they arrived at a lake she sat on a dock that jutted out onto the lake. She let her feet dangle just above the water and waited for the boy to speak.

"Can i ask you a question?" He said.

"Sure" She didn't care one way or another, nothing he said would matter.

"What's your name?"

"Rosa Hista. And you?" Her voice seemed melodic as she looked up at the boy with her white eyes looking innoccent.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uchiha huh?" She said unsurprised

"Yea"

"I've met your brother. He's...unpleasant"

"..." He was silent at the mention of his brother.

"I know what he did and I'm sorry" Rosa said. He looked up, the hatred that was in his eyes seconds ago were replaced by something different that she had never seen.

"It's ok" he said. "My mom died when i was 6 it's not so tough" The girl said. "But I guess it's because I was beaten as a child" She continued with a slight chuckle. Sasuke's eye's were looking into hers with amazement at what she had said to him.

"Shit, get up" She said to him. Moments later a guy in a black coat like yours was across the lake. He started to cross when Rosa pulled her katana out.

"Stop right there or I'll cut your legs off" She threatened. He kept walking not even seeming to loose the rythem in his step. She push it to his chest once he was close enough.

"What do you want?" She said.

"You know what I'm here for" The voice was snaky but she knew it slightly. Rosa smirked at this sly trick and sheathed her katana.

"Nice transformation jutsu Krista-sensei" Rosa spoke as the figure turned back into her brunette sensei.

"Thanks" she said. She walked around them as she waved goodbye. Rosa sat back down as did Sasuke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her and she nodded. Sasuke stood first then extended his hand to the girl who was still seated. She took his hand and let a smile play upon her lips. He walked slowly as he led her through the forest and toward his home in Konoha. When they arrived he pushed the door open and gestured for her to go inside first.

"Nice place" she commented.

"Eh." was his reply as he moved into the open kitchen to begin cooking something on the stove.

"I need to be getting back my team mates will be looking for me" She said to him. He had a sad look on his face but let her go. Once the girl got into the hotel room and saw Orochimaru sitting on the bed. He was in a black trench coat, much like the one that graced her own figure. His long black hair was loose around his sickly pale white face.

"You're doing well" He said.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru" Rosa spoke obediently, bowing her head slightly at the Sanin.

"I see you have not let your mark be known to anyone except you and I" He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, knowing there was more to be discussed. He then disappeared to her surprise and she collapsed on the bed where he'd been sitting moments before. She drifted to sleep on the rock of a bed as quickly as she could, but was ripped from the comfort of her never ending dreams by her plastered team-mates. She pulled her katana from it's sheath and pointed it fiercely at the girls.

"Get the fuck out of my room," She told them harshly. The girls seemed frozen by her weapon but backed out of the room slowly. She sheathed her sword and sighed.

"Keep this little relationship you have with Sasuke going it may draw him closer to me" His words snaked to get like a hiss but she understood.

"Yes Father" She told him, trying to hide the hoarseness of her voice.

"Then I'll leave you now" he said as he left in a puff of smoke.


	2. A Date?

**Okay so I just graduated from high school so re-writing all these chapters is going to be my main focus over the next few days. please enjoy, because I have nothing better to do with my life XD**

* * *

She brushed her hair and put it back up in a pony tail then put gel in it to spike it up the way she normally did. Rosa pulled on a pair of white heels as she went out the door. She decided to ask Sasuke to breakfast. She knocked on his door and when he opened it the smell of pancakes swarmed around her.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast but you already made yours" Rosa said with a smile.

"Would you like to join me" he asked as opened the door slightly more.

"Sure" She said as she saw a man walk by who had snake like eyes and an evil look to him. The albino walked in and sat on the couch not wanting to get up from the squishy leather. Sasuke got the idea that she wasn't really hungry and sat beside her. Her hands were laying on her legs palms up as normal.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?" She began.

"Sure shoot" his words were hesitant but allowing.

"Do you like me as more than just a friend" the question was so blunt it took a few for him to register it.

"Well yea your beautiful and you not like the other girls around here"

"What are the girls like around here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They...well they follow me around and scream my name and keep asking if i want to go out with them. I always say no i don't know why they try so hard" his words were precisely picked as if to stay away from something.

"So you would never do anything like this with one of them" Rosa whispered as she leaned over and touched her lips to his lightly. She broke the kiss and leaned back to her original place.

"No i wouldn't" he said with a smirk.

"Well then i feel special" She said her voice kinda higher than normal.

"You should" he said with a slight laugh. She felt a few of the spikes on her head fall down onto the back of her neck.

"Wheres you bathroom?"

"Second door to the right" he said, and she kicked off the heels as she went down the hall into the bathroom. She slicked off a bit of the gel as she got her hair to stick back up. She was paying more attention to her hair than to the pair of muscular arms that were wrapped around her stomach. Rosa only noticed when there was breathing on her neck. She moaned slightly as he slowly kissed her neck.

"Sasuke...please" She moaned. She felt him smirk against her neck. She turned around to look him in the eyes. His dark charcoal eyes were full of lust. She kissed his lips lightly tempting him. He pushed his lips in to hers as he pushed her against the bathroom counter. He sucked on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, he slid his tongue into her mouth and searched her mouth for nothing. She broke the kiss while pulling away.

"Would you like to go to a party with me tonight?" he asked.

"...Yea" She said while thinking about it.

"Ok I'll pick you up at six" He said.

"Then i better get going" She said trying to get out of his grasp.

"I never said you could leave did I?"

"It was implied" She giggled getting away from him.

"Fine see you at six"

"All work and no play makes you a very dull boy" She said as she walked out the front door leaving him confused. Rose soon got back to the hotel and went into Bre's room.

"Would you like to come shopping with me I have a party I'm going to with this guy I met"

"Yea sounds like fun i have a party to go to also"

"Kay, wanna go now?"

"Yea" she said as the two females headed for the door. They walked out into the street to go to a clothing store. Rose found one store that sold dark clothes that were just her style. She went in and found a pair of tight black pant and a white and black striped top that would show her stomach perfectly. She turned to Bre who had a pair of black jeans that had a hole in the knee a bikini top and a skull tie. She grabbed a skull hat and put it on her head. They headed to the fitting rooms to try their stuff on, and Rose's fit just the way she thought it would and she looked at Bre who looked just as good as she did maybe even better.

Rose took off the outfits and went to pay. Before paying she grabbed a pair of black flats and a black and white scarf. Soon she was back in the hotel in her room and she jumped in the shower. Once out she brushed her white hair and left it to dry naturally. She pulled on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on some thick eye liner and a bit of lip gloss. She tied her sound village head band around her waist. She took a drink of a Dr. Pepper as there was a knock at the door. Rose opened it to see Sasuke in a blue jacket with a white under shirt and black pants.

"You look nice" She said to him.

"You too" he smirked. She looked over to see Bre in the arms of a long brown haired guy with white eyes.

"Rosa this is Neji &."

"Bre my team mate" She spoke cutting Sasuke off.

"Bre this is Sasuke" She continued. Sasuke grabbed her hand as he started walking. They walked into a club where there was a sign that said 'Happy Birthday Ino!' Rosa was getting the worst looks from girls and stares from guys.

"You can be afraid I bite!" She said casually. She spotted a guy that had semi tan skin black shaggy hair and golden eyes standing next to a guy that had gray hair and glasses.

"I'll be right back" Rosa said to Sasuke. She walked over to the drinks which were right next to the two guys.

"Never thought i would see you hear Kabuto. And nice to see you too Lord," She said as she grabbed a drink and went back over to Sasuke. She gave him a smile as she took a sip of her drink. It seemed to be spiked with something but she didn't care. There was a band setting up but it seems the guitarist/singer was sick and throwing up. Rose walked over to them.

"Do you need any one to fill in for him?" She asked and the two nodded. "I'll do it, what songs are you playing?" She continued.

"Dear Juliet's take me away and Good Charlot's I don't want to be in love" The drummer spoke.

"I know those two and what are your names?"

"I'm Shikamaru" said the Bass player.

"I'm Kiba" Said the drummer.

"I'm Rosa" She said wanting to give them her name "Ok let's do this" she continued while picking up a guitar. Once up on stage she went up to the mic.

"Ok I'm just filling in for their singer person so don't get used to this first were going to play Take me away. 1.2.3

Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year,  
I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home  
There's gotta be something else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down  
So I tell myself  
There's a Girl out on the coast of California,  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you.  
And I can hear them calling my name tonight.  
Take me away,  
I need the sand and the waves  
The sunset and let's not forget those warm autumn days  
I just need to get out of here  
And visit the coast just to see her  
There's gotta be something else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down  
So I tell myself  
There's a Girl out on the coast of California,  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you.  
And I can hear them calling my name tonight.  
There's a Girl out on the coast of California,  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you.  
And I can hear them calling my name tonight.  
Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year,  
I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home" She finished with a cheering crowd. Rosa looked around the room and picked the guitar neck back up and put a hand to the mic.

"Okay now let's hear who doesn't want to be in love" She said as she strummed the guitar.

"She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for  
He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it, she don't care  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated but most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him  
She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
To the beat, to the beat, to the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down  
We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone  
It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire, know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
No, no Now you know what to do  
So come on, get up, girl" She found Sasuke in the crowd and gave him a wink.

"Okay every one I may be back or not but that's it!" She said as she put the guitar down and went over to Sasuke.

"I didn't know you could sing" He said.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know" she told him.

"True" He said. A blonde chick in a purple outfit came up to Rosa. She seemed displeased when she saw the albino talking to Sasuke.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun" she shouted.

"Fan girl much" Rosa said toward Sasuke. He just nodded and looked away.

"Your Sasuke-kun he's mine Ino-pig" Rosa heard the pink haired girl from the other day say.

"Shut up billboard brow!" the blond chick said.

"I'm going to leave now before they decide to turn on me" The albino said as she headed for the door. Once in the street she noticed that Sasuke was by her side holding her hand. She headed away from the party toward the forest. Sasuke didn't ask any questions just fallowed. Once in the forest She found a lake that had grassy green banks where she and Sasuke had been before.

"This place is beautiful" Rosa commented as she took in the clear water that was spread out before her. The moon above casting a silver glow on everything that wasn't shaded by the thick trees.

"Not as beautiful as you" Sasuke commented. Rosa blushed as she looked away from him. She felt Sasuke's hands pull her toward him as he wrapped them around her waist. Before she knew it she was in Sasuke's lap facing him. Their foreheads were pushed together and Rosa was staring into his onyx eyes. The same eyes that were so hateful that reminded her so much of Itachi looked so kind and peaceful. He raised his head to push his lips into hers. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him to slide into her mouth. Sasuke leaned back onto the grass so she was laying on top of him. She liked the control of knowing she was more dominate. Rosa smirked into the kiss, but once Sasuke figured it out he flipped over to where he was on top.

~~Unknown POV~~

*What is he doing...No he can't kiss her hes suppose to love me not her. I'm going to kill her in the chunin exams^ you thought as you watched that sound ninja and Sasuke make out by the lake.


	3. The Chunin Exams

**Again with the editing XD Well here I am for your entertainment haha**

* * *

~~Unknown Pov 2~~

*Why is she doing that, Rosa I thought we.. never mind i bet this was all a plan to draw him back. I hope she doesn't truly fall for him I've secretly loved her all this time. I just want to tell her how i feel* You thought as you watched Sasuke and Rosa and things didn't seem right.

~~Rosa~~

"Sasuke" She said in a low hoarse whisper.

"Yes" he said while biting her neck.

"Can we...go back ...to... your place..." She said trying to fight back moans. He looked up at her milky orbs in surprise but smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before" Rosa said as she brushed some of his hair out of his face."I like it when you smile" She continued. Sasuke finally got off of her and pulled her up and into his arms carrying the albino bridal style through the forest. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck as she watch someone follow them. Once out of the forest she hopped out of Sasuke's arms and felt a bit dizzy as she wobbled back and forth. Sasuke put his arm around her waist to steady the girl.

"I can walk" Rosa said as she almost fell over.

"No you can't your drunk"

"I swear to drunk I'm not god"

"I know your not god, now come on" He said while putting his arm back around her waist but more firm this time. Before she knew it she was passed out in Sasuke's arms before they even got to his house.

~Next morning~

Rosa woke up cuddle in Sasuke's arms with the sunlight shining in her face. She looked at Sasuke's soft face as the sun shined lightly on his hair & face. The sound ninja saw a snake crawling through the open widow. She hissed at it but it kept coming. '_Must be an order from father_' She thought. The girl just rolled her eyes and looked down at Sasuke whose eyes were fluttering open.

"Morning sexy" She said with a smirk as she got out of the bed.

"I have to get back to the hotel the exams are today" Rosa said to him. She looked at the clock and it said 11:30. She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared. Rosa sighed once and arrived at the hotel. She walked in to see a gray haired guy asleep in the bed. She smiled and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Kabuto" She said sweetly.

"Huh?" he said looking up, his glasses askew on his face.

"Exams are in three hours get going" She told him.

He got up and kissed her forehead lightly as he disappeared. Rosa got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a black mini skirt with bandages under them all the way down her legs and a black tube top and a black scythe was on her back along with two swords at her sides. She strapped on her kunia and shudiken pouches as she looked at the clock, It said 2:00. Rosa put bandages over her left arm and fishnets on the other. She then pulled the trench coat on when there was a knock at the door. She opened to find her team mates standing there in trench coats as well. She smiled and walked out.

They started walking toward the academy and once the team got there they went to the 'third' floor. Rosa sighed and turned around and went up stairs to the real third floor. Once there she headed for the registry room. The team pulled their hoods up as they walked into the room full of contestants for the exams. Rosa just went to the back and sat down. Bre was to her left and Ami to her right. Rosa's shadowed eyes scanned the crowd for Orochimaru's pawns.

She spotted them and Kin was staring at her like 'what-the-hell-is-she-doing-here-?' Rosa just smirked under the hood and turned back to her team-mates. She heard a loud uproar coming from the front of the room. She looked up to see the Naruto kid yelling that he was going to beat every one of us. She just folded her arms over her chest as she watch him make friends with Kabuto. He then started talking to Sasuke, there was a low growl emitting from her throat she turned away and stared at the wall to calm herself. Rosa sighed as she heard someone hit the ground and start coughing. She turned to see Kabuto on the ground at the feet of Dosu with Zaku and Kin right behind him. Kin had a smirk on her face but Rosa knew she was scared of what would be done to her if she survived the chunin exams. Rosa's team had no problem with slipping into the room without being noticed but these three sure had some work to do. The albino sighed and knew if she interrupted she would be punished by 'father'.

Soon the Procter was in the room and Rose was sitting 3 seats in front of Ami and Bre was on the other side of the room. They handed out the tests and explained the rules. She realized at once that they were supposed to cheat. Kin had sat down next to her and Rosa smirked knowing that she was afraid. She pulled her hood down and felt so many pairs of eyes on her. She had better peripheral vision then most and used that to cheat off Kin. The 10th question finally came and Rose just sat there waiting. Soon after he told them that they had passed a woman came crashing through the wall. Rose sighed when she told everyone they were going to the forest of death for a survival part of the exam. On the way there Rose stood in front of Dosu, Zaku and Kin. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked Dosu in the eyes.

"Rosa-..Sama I... uh...I can explain" Dosu stuttered.

"Don't just assure me it wont happen again"

"Oh It won't It won't I promise" Kin said stepping forward.

"Kin I thought you of all people could keep them in check" Rose said to her.

"Oh Sorry I will try harder to make sure it doesn't happen again" She said quickly. Rosa saw Sasuke come into view behind them and quickly thought of a reply.

"If you fail I will not hesitate to kill one of you during the exam" She said as she turned around and walked off. Her team followed behind her silently. Once she got to a place where there was a forest with a fence around it. The woman named Anko explained the rules of the next exam and told everyone about the scrolls that they would have to retrieve. Everyone signed a waiver saying they weren't responsible and turned it signed. Rose got a heaven scroll and put it in her ninja pouch and swiftly left the enclosed area. She went to a gate and waited with the rest of her team for the exam to start.

"One last thing...Just don't die!" She said as the gate opened. The albino rushed in and went to the river as of first instinct.

"Five days of this God" Ami sighed. Rose sighed as well knowing she would probably run into Kabuto and Sasuke sometime.

"Let get this over with" She said.

They just nodded thier heads and followed as they ran ahead looking for anyone. They came across three grass ninja. Rosa's eyes locked with their leaders. These eyes were ones she knew very well. She bowed her head, exposing her neck or a bit for him to see.

"Father it is nice to see you again" She said as she looked up at him. He smiled and looked at her in a pleased way.

"I can never disguise my-self from you can I?" He asked in a playful taunt.

"Not really but I'm not the one you were disguising yourself from am I?" She asked.

"No you know why I went through all this trouble don't you?"

"Yes It's Sasuke isn't it"

"Of course" He answered.

"Oh and if your pawns don't die here I will kill them eventually" she said to him.

"Temper temper it was all in good fun" he said.

"Father I must go now looks like we have visitors" Rosa said as she looked down to see Sasuke. Rosa went the way he was walking and her team followed. She hopped down to the ground and came out from behind a tree. She had a sword in one hand ready to attack. She looked at him for a moment then lowered her sword.

"Sorry Sasuke thought you were someone else" She said to him.

"How do I know that it's actually you" He asked in a stern tone. She sighed and turned around.

"Fine, don't believe me. Bye" She said as she walked away. Bre and Ami fell from the trees above to land by her sides as she walked down a semi straight path. '_Ignorant asshole_' she thought to herself. They finally found a team that had an earth scroll and killed them all. She also had another heaven scroll, since the first team they'd killed had one. She headed toward the tower and once they got there Rosa saw a familiar sand team was already there. She laid out the scrolls and Krista-sensie appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes you passed with flying colors!" She said as she gathered them in a hug. Rosa smiled at her as she let them go.

"We should wait in the next room" she said as she led the team to an open space that had an upper level only on the sides. A few medical ninja came out and offered us rooms in the tower to stay in since there were still four days left.

~~FF~Four Days~~

Basically everyone had arrived. Zaku had two broken arms and everyone else was a bit beat up. Rosa stood in a row and her team was behind her. The Hokage explained the concept of the chunin exams and that the third round would be in exactly one month but first there would be preliminary rounds. The albino sighed and wondered who she would go up against.

~~who vs who~~ (I'm too lazy to describe, plus if your reading this it's just a bunch of crap you already know)

First: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou.

Second: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi

Third: Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi

Fourth: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Fifth: Temari vs. Tenten

Sixth: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Seventh: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

Eighth: Rock Lee vs. Gaara

Nineth: Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta

Tenth: Bre vs. Kabuto Yakushi

Eleventh: Rosa Hista vs. Ami Kumo

~Rosa's Fight~

Rosa jumped from the balcony to face Ami. Rose threw her coat up onto the balcony next to thier sensie and Ami did the same.

"Ok Begin" the proctor said. Rosa jumped back creating distance between the two sound ninja. Ami did a few hand signs and the air around Rosa started to circle. Rosa did a few hand signs and increased the water vapor around her to create a whirlpool. Rosa stopped it with the wave of her hand. Before she could blink her eyes, Ami was coming toward her with a sword drawn and a killing glare. Rosa drew on of her sword and blocked the pink haired girls attack. Rose then drew the other sword with her free hand to drive it in to Ami's back. Before she could strike the pink hair was gone.

Rosa got into another fighting stance as she and Ami locked eye contact. Ami did a few hand signs and appeared behind the albino. Ami was about to strike at her head when she ducked down and swiped the girl's feet out from under her. Ami put her sword into the ground and swung around to kick Rosa,but she blocked the kick with her crossed arms. Rosa felt pressure on her back as she hit the opposite wall. Rose stood up using the wall for support. She put her sword back into thier sheaths and grabbed her scythe.

"Ami I don't want to kill you but I will if I have too" She spoke out, clearly warning the girl to give in. Ami almost roared in anger and charged at Rose.

"I will not give up. I will not be the weakest anymore" she yelled, and slashed at Rose's face, but rose blocked it with the handle of the scythe. Rosa stepped back slightly to give herself leverage as Ami came towards her for another strike. Rose slashed at Ami with the scythe only once. Ami blocked the blow with her sword once more and Rosa smirked. She pulled the scythe toward her, but didn't put enough pressure of Ami's neck to hurt her. The pull sent Ami towards her albino opponent who was dropped her weapon and kneed the girl in the stomach. Ami tried to block the second knee but failed when she began coughing up blood. Rosa threw her back now, her head clashing with the wall caused a cracking sound to ring out. Ami fell to the floor knocked out.

~End of fight~

~Outcome of fights~

First Sasuke Uchiha

Second: Shino Aburame

Third: Kankuro

Fourth: Draw

Fifth: Temari

Sixth:Naruto Uzumaki

Seventh: Neji Hyuuga

Eighth: Gaara

Ninth: Dosu Kinuta

Tenth: Bre

Eleventh: Rosa Hista

Rose finally got back to the hotel after the few days in the exams and was still going to be there for a couple of months until the third exam. As she lay in the bed she thought of everything and nothing. It was like she thought of any kind of problem and solved it in a matter of seconds. Rosa was Jonin level she just wasn't officially a Jonin. She just wanted to get back home where she could kindle her power once more. She was starting to get so bored. She finally got up and went outside, heading toward the forest and once in the middle Kabuto came out.

"What do you want?" Rosa asked him in a harsh tone.

"Quit this mission your only going to die if this plan doesn't work" he stated.

"I would gladly die for Father" She said to him.

"He is not your Father Rosa. He's a rouge ninja that doesn't care for anyone"

"That maybe but he cares for me unlike you and I tell him not to give me special treatment. I take my beatings everyday just like everyone else Kabuto" She told him.

"Well you don't have to take the beatings" he said.

"Maybe I like them did you ever think of it that way"

"Yes I have. I always notice that slight smile you get when ever you see blood coming from you skin" He said.

"Well now that we have that settled I have to go" She said to him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead once more.

"I love you" He said in a whisper as she pulled away.

"Maybe I don't love you" She whispered back as she ran off toward a lake that was in the middle of the forest. Rose sat on the dock and put her feet in the water.

"Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true" She sang to a tune that only existed in her head.

~~Sasuke POV~~

He was walking through the forest when he heard someone singing.

"Graffiti decorations

under a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

on top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learn were never true

Now I find myself in question

Guilty by association

I wanna run away,

never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers,

no more lies

I wanna shut the door

and open up my mind

Paper bags

and angry voices

under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

has more than filled me up

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

Now I find myself in question

Guilty by association" He heard a female voice singing and he knew who it was, he just couldn't pin point it. He started walking toward the intriguing voice. Sasuke soon came to the lake to see Rosa singing while sitting by the lake. She seemed kinda mad and sad at the same time. She held her hand out and a blue jay flew down swiftly and landed in her hand. She closed her eyes and the bird flew away as if possessed by something.

_I know in every ounce of blood that I have that I loved her but maybe she doesn't love me and I could see why. I'm not the best looking guy around it just so happens I'm one of the top 5 but maybe I'm not her type. But on the other hand she could love me and I wouldn't have a reason to go to Orochimaru's for power maybe she could help me_ He thought as he accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped and her head snapped his way with a glare that turned into a smile that seemed strained. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?"

~~Rosa~~

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on you can tell me" He edged.

"Well I was just thinking about my past and...never mind" She said trying to figure out exactly what to say to him.

"Come on please" he said in to your ear.

"Uh..." She stuttered "I'm not sure if you actually want to hear this but I kinda have a split personality" Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. She wanted to inwardly smirk at the thought of lying to him so badly. "She makes me do things that I truly don't want to do" She continued.

"So when we were making out was that you or her?"

"...Me" She said. He let out a sigh of relief. Rosa had him. It wouldn't be long before the plan was in motion.

~~FF~One~Month~~

They were all standing in the huge stadium with cheering crowds all along the walls. Naruto came crashing through the door screaming but she wasn't really listening. She was more focused on searching for a few people in the crowd. She soon went up to the balcony waiting room along with everyone else. People were called down for their fights one by one and finally it was Rosa and Bre's turn. Rosa raised her hand slowly to signal the proctors.

"I forfeit" she stated and a few people were there in shock and Naruto started yelling at her not to give up. She could feel the anger building as Naruto said that Sasuke would be disappointed. She took him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"You don't know me Naruto. I suggest you shut up before you get hurt or worse killed" She told him ever though she didn't want to. Bre came over and peeled Rose off of him. Moments later the examiner was looking at his watch and Rose was staring off into space. Suddenly tree leaves started swirling and Sasuke appeared with his sensie. She just smirked a bit as his sensie started to babble.


	4. Home Again Then Gone

**Okay edit...edit...edit... blah blah blah. Here you go ~**

* * *

Rosa watched silently as Gaara went down to the arena for his fight. She didn't want this to happen but Rosa knew that if she stepped in it would only take longer for Sasuke to go to Father. She took a deep breath knowing that the signal would come soon enough. Ami was hiding exactly 10 miles west of where the hokage was sitting so Rosa knew exactly where to go. Home was the only place for her at this moment and Rosa was starting to feel light headed.

Soon Sasuke and Gaara's fight had started and Rosa was watching intently as nothing Sasuke did worked on Gaara but he was learning fast. She had fought with Gaara only once and was lucky to be alive. She had ended up in the intensive medical unit for weeks without waking up. Gaara was now surrounded by his sand in a ball and she had seen this defense only once before. Rosa saw the Kazekage leap at the Hokage and that was her signal. She hurried to where the two Kages stood, nodded at Orochimaru and Bre followed behind her as she headed west. A few Anbu came after them and followed until Rosa attacked them by hiding paper bombs everywhere along with traps that if sprung would throw kunias and shudikens at them. Soon they met up with Ami and no one was behind them except for a few that they had expected. Kankuro and Gaara caught up to them easily. Rosa stopped and took Gaara from him so he could rest for a second. Gaara's eyes were filled with hatred and rage. She just smiled at his discomfort. As they started to run again she heard people behind her and she handed Gaara to Kankuro as she got into a fighting stance. Sasuke leaped out from behind a tree and she got a sword ready.

"I'm sorry" she murmured as she charged him. He blocked the attack with a kunia witch was flung from his hand by the twist of the sword as it slightly cut his arm. It started to bleed and he knelt down in pain from the poison that was embedded in it.

"It burns doesn't it...it only effects people with those marks" she said as she stoked his shoulder where the mark was located. Rosa only smirked as she noticed that everyone else was gone ahead. Her face then turned from the smirk to a frown when he started to glare at her.

"Don't follow after them Sasuke I don't want you to get killed" She said to him.

"I won't even if you don't believe in me I will succeed its the only way for me to kill him" he said as he tried to stand up.

"Sasuke you don't have to fight Gaara he's to strong for you and plus you can only use chidori once more...Yes i was watching you while you trained and I'm sorry I was concerned about you" She told him. He only stared at her. He then tried to get up but she pushed him back.

"Sasuke Don't I fought him and i almost died doesn't that say anything to you" She said to him.

"No" he said to as he rushed past her. She appeared in front of him with ease.

"Ok...just don't kill yourself m'kay" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Rosa was a little worried and took a foreign route to the sound. Once at the hideout she went straight to her bathroom for a nice hot shower. When she got out she walked out of the bathroom in a black silk robe and layed face first on her bed.

Cold air soothed over her cold body and she lifted her head from the pillow to see her dog sitting in the doorway. She sighed and got up as the dog jumped on the bed. She shut and locked her bedroom door and dropped the towel to get dressed. Once in her outfit she pulled on some sandals and walked out her door. The black German Shepard followed behind obediently. As she walked into fathers dojo she notice his arms had not been moving at all.

"Father is there anything I could do for you?" She asked him, her head bowed in obedience.

"Yesssss" he said as his tongue snaked like always "Go with the sssssound four and essssscort Sssassssuke back to our home" he continued. She nodded and looked up at them. Their heads nelt to the floor slightly.

"Finally decided to cooperate Tayuya?" She said while looking at the red head.

"Tsh" was her only comment. Rosa frowned at her.

"Let's go" She said coldly.

"Come up with a plan before you get to Konoha" Orochimaru spoke out. She turned around, smiled then bowed slightly. You turned around then took off in a sprint as the four followed behind.

A few days later they sat in a tree outside of Konoha.

"Do what ever you have to to make him angry and to want more power make him feel inferior it's the only way to get him to come. He thinks he's Mister tough guy well just show him he can be beaten" Rose told the four.

"Hai" the four said and sprinted off. She layed back once they were gone and stared up and the pitch black sky. Rosa was getting tired and she just closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was awoken by the scream of someone. It was a boys scream, she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Naruto and a boy who had a mushroom type hat on. She hid herself immediately. She ran on the tree tops barely even touching the branches. She went to that lake again only to see Sasuke standing there. He got this angry look on his face and jumped into the lake. She got very confused when he came up and sat on the dock again water dripping from his hair. She jumped down and appeared behind him. As soon as she noticed him looking at her reflection in the water she wiated for him to turn around. As he did she vanished.

"Rosa" he murmured to himself.

~~Sasuke POV:~~

He saw a reflection of Rosa in the water and turned to see if it was really her but no one was there.

"Rosa" He whispered to himself.

He then got up as it started to rain. He didn't care it only seemed to calm him. He could have sworn he'd seen her again in the distance walking away with her back to him. As he started to run toward her she wasn't there. Tears started to come from his eyes like they had the night his parents died. He had the same feeling of sadness. Hewent home soaking wet. He saw past reflections of his aunt and uncle which were gone in a few seconds. His hand was stretched out pitifully. He walked into his parents room and fell to his knees. All he wanted was to be hugged at that moment and he wasn't about to get what he wished for. Rosa stood there against a door frame. Her arm were crossed over her chest like she expected something from him. Her face was emotionless like his brothers had been the night of the massacre.

"If you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted, one moment would you capture it or just let it slip" she spoke slowly while holding up one finger. She was looking at her feet then she looked up at him. Her face was cold like she wanted the answer at that moment. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Her head shook back and forth and she disappeared.

~~Rosa POV:~~

She had just encountered Sasuke and she didn't want to know what his answer would be. Hopefully he would just let this slip and not go to father. Father only wanted his body anyways.


	5. If U Seek Amy

~~Sasuke POV"~~

"If you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted, one moment would you capture it or just let it slip" she spoke slowly while holding up one finger. She was looking at her feet then she looked up at him. Her face was cold like she wanted the answer at that moment. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Her head shook back and forth and she disappeared.

~~Rosa POV:~~

She had just encountered Sasuke and she didn't want to know what his answer would be. Hopefully he would just let this slip and not go to father. Father only wanted his body anyways.

~~Story Start~~

~~Rosa POV~~

As she went back to the forest silently she couldn't help but notice all the damage father had done to the city. Buildings were torched, walls crumbled but families still seemed to be together. It was something she wasn't accustomed to. She sighed as she ran into the forest. She picked up speed as she went deeper into the forest. Soon Rose found the waterfall that she and the sound four had found and she went in to sit down to eat. Once done she stood up and stuck her head in the water to make her hair fall down to mid-back from the straight up spikes. She began to sing "If You Seek Amy"

"La la la, la la la la la

La la la, la la la la la(repeat twice)

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?

Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh

Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime

For the drink that I'm a buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? cause I'm so oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gon' go

Can somebody take me home?

Ha ha, he he, ha ha, ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

(love me, hate me)

La la la, la la la la la

La la la, la la la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up

I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face

But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gon' go

Can somebody take me home?

Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek amy

Love me hate me

Oh, say what you want about me?

Oh, but can't you see what I see?

(Love me Hate me)

Oh, say what you want about me?

La la la, la la la la la

So tell me if you see her

(let me know what she was wearin, yeah, and what she was like)

'Cause I've been waiting here forever

(let me know what she was goin out of mind)

Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight

Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like

Oh baby baby baby

Oh baby baby baby

La la la, la la la la la

La la la, la la la la la

(repeat 2x)

Love me hate me, say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, say what you want about me,

(yeah)

la la la, la la la la

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me hate me)

Oh, say what you want about me?

Oh, but can't you see what I see?

(Love me hate me)

Oh, say what you want about me?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy."

There was a mumble out side the cave and you pulled out a kunia. Sakon appeared with his head bowed.

"Rosa-sama we must leave" He spoke then looked at her. She only smirked.

"Move-out" she shouted and began to sprint to the middle of the forest. Once they got to the middle she saw Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidoumaru and Sasuke. She jumped down in front of them and looked around.

"Did you tell him about it already" She looked at Tayuya.

"Duh bitch" She said. Rosa was behind her with a kunia to her throat. "Much apologies Rosa-sama" she stammered.

"Tsch" Was her only reply. "So do you want it or not" Rose said looking at Sasuke.

"Yes" He replied. Sakon tossed him the vile and they got into place.

"Well let's hurry then" Jiroubo spoke up. She just smirked as Sasuke drank the vile. It started to take effect and he screamed out.

"Now" Sakon yelled. They did hand seals and a barrel appeared. Jiroubo picked him up and put him in. They then headed out. Rose sensed someone coming up behind them and told the others to go on without her. She tossed some dirt into her hair once they were gone and layed next to a tree trunk. She took out a kunia and stabbed herself in the side so it looked like she had been attacked.

~~Naruto POV:~~

_I will get Sasuke back no matter what it takes. I will not fail_ He thought. He, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji were all going after Sasuke as fast as they could. He jumped from tree to tree aimlessly then spotted an orange bloody blob on the ground. Naruto stopped and looked at her, it was the Rosa girl. Her white hair was filled with dirt and blood. He jumped down to her and the others hesitated.

"Rosa... Is that you?" She looked up at him with defeat in her eyes.

"I tried Naruto-san I don't want him to go" She said weakly.

"I don't either. What happened to you" He knelt beside her.

"I was going to try to cut them off and fight them all in the clearing up ahead but they attacked me first" She said.

~~Rosa POV:~~

"Who are **they**?" One of the boys with brown long hair looked at her. _This is where it gets interesting_

"The sound four their a few of Orochimaru's pets who were sent out here to get Sasuke" She said. Rosa looked down and gritted her teeth. "I'll help you guys get Sasuke back" She spoke "If you want" she continued, sounding unsure.

"Well we can't just leave you here like this. One of us should take you back -"

"No none of you are going back you can't turn your backs on him. I'm not turning my back on him" Rosa stated defensively, even though to her it didn't sound like she was talking about Sasuke at all.

"Ok we'll take you with us" Naruto stated looking at the others.

"I won't be a burden I promise" She swore. She started to pick herself up from the tree and Naruto helped her. She stood and swayed slightly.

"Were heading north-east trying to cut them off like you were but now our numbers are greater than theirs" The boy with spiky brown hair,that looked like a pineapple said. She just smiled at him weakly.

"Okay, let's go" Rosa said.

They were all skipping through the trees with little difficulty. They were catching up to the sound four slowly but gradually. Soon her plan would unfold before them all and she would be able to get home quickly.


	6. Darkness

**Chapter has been rewritten.**

* * *

She was finally catching up to the sound four and the wound in her side was still bleeding. They all had stopped for the night and they were all standing there discussing plans. She felt a little dizzy and fell to her knees and spit blood on to the ground. She put her hand to her head and realized this wasn't going the way she had planned.

"We have to get your wound stitched up or it will get infected" Shikamaru said while kneeling down next to her.

"None of you are trained to do it" She retorted.

"I learned a few things from my aunt" Neji told her while standing behind Shikamaru.

"Okay" She said cautiously. She wasn't all for some guy she had just met stitching her up. She was basically hading him her life on a silver platter.

"I have everything that's needed" Neji said, "But all i need is a little light"

"Hyuuga i thought you were suppose to be able to see everything with those eyes of yours or are you forgetting?" She questioned him.

"I never told you my last name" Neji said.

"I'm dying not stupid, your eyes are very famous" She told him while lying on her back.

Shikamaru moved and Neji sat down beside her. He took a needle and thread from his pouch and began sewing her up. She just layed there not saying a word.

~Sasuke's POV~

It was dark and there was a little boy facing away from him. He heard his sobs. Crying out for the child's Aunt, Uncle, Mother and Father.

Who is this kid he sounds so pitiful.

THe kid turned around while wiping his onyx eyes.

It's... It's me...

The kid stared begging for his life and looking toward you. You turned to see your brother at 13 when he had killed your family. Your brother disappeared and you turned to see a little girl helping your younger form. She had pure snow white hair and eyes of the same color.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of up set?" She asked your younger self.

"I'm all alone" You said.

"No your not silly I'll always be here for you. And you can hold me too it" She said.

"Rosa?" Your younger self said to the girl.

"What? DId i say something wrong" The angelic little girl said.

"No it's just. You know your leaving tomorrow and we probably won't see each other ever again"

I remember this... It was Rosa... The person who got Naruto to love orange.

The thought made you want to laugh.

"I know but we can always write... And when we become ninjas we can go see each other one day"

THe younger you smiled and hugged the little girl

All turned black again and a scene was placed in front of you. It was yourself about 2 months after your parents had died and you were walking to your mailbox. THe younger Sasuke opened the mail box and frowned.

"It's been a week i thought Rosa would have written by now" The child mumbled. He frowned and went back inside the house. A week later the boy went outside once again to see if there was a letter. There wasn't and the boy frowned once again. After a few more weeks the boy just seemed to forget and forgot all about his long lost friend.

She just quit writing... I can't believe i forgot about her... All this time i remembered my brother. All this time i remember his words but never hers. I hated him so much that Rosa... My Rosa became nothing but a forgotten memory.

~Rosa~

Neji had gotten done stitching her up and she ran her hand over her side.

"Thank you Neji-san" She said while getting up and giving him a hug. He seemed a little shocked at first but hugged the girl back.

"Now we need to get going, If we want to get Sasuke back" Shikamaru said.

"Okay let's go then" She said.

"But you need to rest Rosa, You've lost alot of blood. You don't need to be walking around" NEji told her.

"I can handle it okay" she told him, "We have to get Sasuke back"

"Okay let's go then" Shikamaru said. Everyone else had gone ahead and Neji grabbed her arm.

"You're going to have a hard time walking and running you know that right... Your going to need some help" He stated.

"Well i might. but I'm not sur-" She was cut off by Neji pressing his lips to hers.

"NEJI!" She shouted, "I love Sasuke not you I'm sorry, you're cute but... You need to back off,"

"Do you love him or Are you in love with him," Neji asked.

"Both," She told him "I'll let you help me if i need it but please control yourself. Showing your true feelings is a weakness. And your not strong enough to let your emotions come through yet" She told him while moving a piece of hair from in front of his face.

"I understand" He said and they both jumped into the forest and caught up with everyone.

Soon they had caught up with the sound four and were setting a trap.


	7. Jiroubo

**Chapter has been rewritten. Please I'm working on the rest of the chapters and I am updating as soon as I have them re-written.**

* * *

The trap consisted of many exploding notes, wires, kunia and shudikens. Rosa looked at everything a realized that they might get stuck in their own trap but she had to make sure it was just the leaf ninja. She sighed heavily and pulled her self up from the dirt as she tied some wire to a few kunia. She soon found a place to sleep in a large tree and fell into unconsciousness.

Rosa awoke to the gleaming sun in her eyes and a light dew in the tree leaves. As the wind blew the tree leaves the water dripped onto her head. She smirked and sat up, as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned silently and let herself fall to the ground and land on her feet. Her hands came over her head as she stretched and Rosa realized that everyone else had left. It was about 6:30 from what she could tell but it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds of the forest. She heard low whispers in her delicate ears and rushed in that direction. Rosa got to a clearing to find that Jiroubo was the only one with the leaf ninja. She walked up slowly and Naruto turned to see her.

"Rosa get out of here save yourself" He yelled at the albino.

"No Naruto-san I have to get Sasuke-kun back..." She said contemplating whether to turn on them now or save it for later. "WE have to save him I can't let him go there" Rosa yelled back. Rosa stood along with the leaf ninja and they all took fighting stances and prepared to fight. They all charged at Jiroubo and in all the chaos Rosa was thrown back and when her eyes opened there was only a little light and he knew it couldn't be dark. She sat up quickly with a curse and saw she was trapped in that cave with the others.

_'C'mon Rosa keep your cool you can do this it's no big deal just act that's what you've been doing so far and it's worked'_ She thought

"God-Damn it I can't fucking believe this" Naruto yelled **(AN: Had to put that in there because of the Believe it thing lol)**

"Calm down Naruto its only gonna make things worse if you get angry" Shikamaru told him.

"It's gonna get worse period. We have to get out of here or we'll die. This is a Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu"

"A Chakra Absorption jutsu" Shikamaru explained.

"Exactly and the more chakra you use in here the more he gets and the faster we die, We have to save or chakra and try to get out before were to weak to stand" Rosa explained. Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "I grew up with Jiroubo I know everything he has to offer" She continued even though she was lying threw her teeth. "I've only seen him use this I've never been stuck on the inside" She clarified.

"Well then we need to know how all the others got out of this" Kiba stated.

"That's the problem... No one has gotten out" Rosa said distastefully.

"Are you sure" Naruto pushed.

"Yes" She told them. Rosa was looking down now so proud of herself for being able to hold this together for this long. She was starting to wonder when they would catch on if they hadn't already. She pushed those thoughts into the deep depths of her cranium hoping they would decompose before anyone could find them.

She looked around the room to see Neji and Kiba furiously looking around for a way out. Kiba jumped up into the air with Akumaru to preform the man-beast clone technique. Again and again he failed Neji kept his Byakugan up for reasons unknown to you, but obviously he was coming up with a plan. Kiba was still attacking the walls that surrounded them and Rosa just sat there not even knowing what to do. Obviously she was being kept out of the loop in there plans and soon would just be a tag along. Soon Neji dispersed his plan about the weak spot in the dome and soon they were all out in the fresh air again. The fat boy named Choji was then left behind to face Jiroubo alone.

As They kept going it occurred to Rosa that she could easily steal chakra from these people without them even knowing it. At this point she was sure they trusted her at least a little and she preformed a Chakra absorption jutsu and little by little was draining the chakra off all of them. It just wasn't enough to be recognized by Neji's eyes he ran behind her completely unaware that they were all getting weaker with every step they could sense the other three had stopped up ahead and Naji did as well.

"They stopped about a mile ahead of us" Neji condoned.

"Well let's keep going" Kiba pressed as we sped up.


	8. New Friends

They headed toward the Sound Four with no one knowing what to expect. They hid in the trees. Watching and waiting for the moment to strike. Rosa held her fists tightly so she could keep up the charade. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto giving her a look of pity. Honestly he felt sorry for her, and she was playing him like a video game that she had already beat before.

She swallowed hard and looked away from him. At that moment she felt sorry that she was going to have to hurt this boy, but it's what has to be done. Besides this was the plan from the beginning.

"What are we going to do about the children. They obviously are going to keep coming after us. And with the bitch with them they are going to know all of our tricks. How do you think they defeated Jiroubo." Tayuya sneered.

"I don't know but how about the next time we see her. We kill her" Sakon spoke slowly. Tayuya only looked at him.

"I like the idea but she is too strong for any of us to take her. She almost killed you a year ago Sakon" Kidomaru said from the ground.

N_ice to know they think so highly of me, but them talking about how strong I am is going to spark some attention in these rookies. Soon my show will be over and there will be a final curtain call_ She thought to herself.

_Shit_ She thought back to her conversation with Neji and surely he would figure it out.

_"I'll let you help me if i need it but please control yourself. Showing your true feelings is a weakness. And your not strong enough to let your emotions come through yet"_

She looked over at Neji who was watching her intensely. She looked at Shikamaru as well who was doing the same. _They know. They aren't stupid_ she thought. Neji and Shikamaru we exchanging glances as if they were reading each others thoughts. Neji's gaze came back to her with a glare. She only smirked and stood up. She jumped out into the clearing.

"No more" Rosa said to the three coldly, and they understood immediately.

"Yes Rosa-sama" Said the three in unison.

"Now leave or die where you stand," She called out to the trees. "I am not giving Sasuke back to you, so leave and save yourself the pain," She continued. Next thing she knew Naruto was in front of her, his fist balled up at his sides.

"Rosa, what's the meaning of all of this. Do you not care about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The way I feel has nothing to do with my mission. Now Naruto leave Sasuke to do what he wants" She told the blonde.

"What would you know about what he wants" Naruto screamed. The rest of them had jumped from the trees now and were standing before her. She smirked and looked at all of them.

"I know he wants power, and he can't obtain power with a bunch of weak rookies that lose their temper to easy," She said while looking at Naruto. She heard him growl and he charged her.

Naruto POV:

"I know he wants power, and he can't obtain power with a bunch of weak rookies that loose their temper to easy," Rosa said. Anger exploded in him and he charged at her with a kunia in hand. He watched her do nothing as he got closer to her. Then she was gone and he was on the ground. _She's fast, faster than Kakashi-sensei_ he thought.

"My point proven" she said as she held his kunia in her hand and had a foot on Naruto's back. He growled to himself and looked up at her. Her face had completely changed, from the pitiful worried girl he had found to the leader of the guys who were trying to steal his best friend.

"Naruto. If I let you up, you are to go over to your friends and you are not to fight with me again. Understand" She stated coldly. All he could do was nod his head. The weight on his back was lifted and he walked back over to his friends.

Rosa POV:

Naruto got up and slowly walked over to his comrades and stood behind them.

"Rosa, what your doing is wrong" Kiba yelled at her.

"No Kiba it's not. I'm doing as I am told. If you want Sasuke by all means come and get him," She said while moving out of the way of the barrel. Kiba didn't think twice but came forward and all of them were caught in a spider web by Kiddomaru. She looked at him and nodded. Tayuya went over to the barrel and picked it up. Rose, Tayuya and Sakon took off into the forest. She could hear the rookies yelling after them, but paid them no mind.

She was away from them for now, but it wouldn't be long before they left another person behind to deal with Kiddomaru.

"Kimmamaru is up ahead. I must leave now I will meet with you all a mile down the road from the Valley of the End. I have to tend to some other things," She told them they nodded. There was a fork in the road and she went the way opposite of them. A small village was up the road and she got a room for the night. Rose went out to the bar and got a few drinks.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" the bartender asked her.

"No I just need a break from all my responsibilities," She said half drunk.

"Mhmm." said the bartender as he studied her. Soon she tumbled into her hotel room with difficulty. A man appeared at her bedside in a dark cloak with some red design on it. Her vision was too blurry to make it out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, trying to be forceful but sounded more tired.

"If you ever need help, me and my friends will help you, un" the blonde man said and knelt down next to her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked him as she tried to stand up, but fell right into the man.

"I just want to be friends, un" the man said. She was finally close enough to see the design on the cloak. It was a red cloud with a white outline. _Akatsuki_

"What do you and your friends want with me?" She asked.

"You're strong Rosa, un" he said "but we can help you get stronger, we are the greatest . Even Orochimaru fears us, un," the man said.

"Hn," was her reply as she slipped unwillingly into darkness.


	9. Kuzoko

**Edited ~**

* * *

She awoke to a blinding light illuminating her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes warily and pulled the covers off herself. She felt like a hammer was being slammed into her head repeatedly.

"Kuso" She cursed as she realized she had a hangover. She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed her face. She exited the bathroom and went to sit on the bed again. _What happened last night? I remember talking to someone. But who?_ then she saw the cloak in the corner. A piece of white paper lay atop of it.

_Rosa, _

_I'm sorry to trouble you but I was sent to let_  
_you know that there is a position open. I left_  
_ you a cloak, if you decide you fill our position._  
_ If not just burn it, we won't want it back. If you_  
_ do decide to join us we will need you to bring _  
_Orochimaru's ring with you. In return it will become _  
_your ring. If power is what you desire then _  
_come to the Hidden Waterfall Village. There is an _  
_inn there called Kuzoko. Once there ask for _  
_a woman name Aiame and ask her for the _  
_Enji Soroi (Rouge Suite). After that just wait _  
_till my partner and I arrive._

_ Deidara_

She read the note and couldn't believe it. How long had they been stalking her. How long were they watching. They had been waiting for her to be alone. She held the cloak in her hands and it felt right. The inside of the cloak was silk while the outside was a tough cotton blend. It was soft to the touch as she threw it on over her shoulders. It was light and not as hot as she would have thought. _Where am I going to hide this till-_ she thought and shook her head. No she couldn't be thinking about leaving. Orochimaru had raised her, but after he destroyed her village and kidnapped her.

She still had a lot to think about as she left for the Valley of the End. The run there was quick but what dragged it out was the fact she was having a war inside herself as she debated whether to leave or not. She used a jutsu to hide the cloak in the clouds. It was a jutsu only she knew. Until she figured out her decision she was going to just follow orders.

Soon she was on the road out of the Valley of the End and she found a good spot to sit up in a tree. She leaned her head back on the tree and waited patiently. A twig snapped below her and she looked down to see Sasuke limping down the road. She jumped down beside him silently. He was about to fall when she put his arm around her shoulders and supported him fully.

"Have a nice fight with Naruto?" She asked him.

"Hn." Was his only reply as she felt him reach unconsciousness. Hours later she reached the entrance to her home.

"Rosa-sama what happened to him" one of the slaves asked.

"He is Sasuke Uchiha. The one Lord was looking for. Take him to his room and get him cleaned up. I must go and see the Lord" She told the boy. He nodded and took Sasuke from her. She walked into the dojo to see Orochimaru covered in bandages. White hair was escaping from parts of the bandaging.

"He is here" She said as she bowed respectfully.

"But you are too late," He said.

"I'm deeply sorry Orochimaru-sama, we ran into trouble on the way here. The Sound five will not be returning" She spoke.

"It is alright Rosa as payment for the failure of this mission I had to take Genyuumaru's body as my container" He said and her eyes went wide. You looked at Kabuto who said nothing.

"Lord we had a deal that you would let my family go" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"But you were too late and something had to be done" He said and she could hear the humor in his voice that he was enjoying seeing her this way.

"But Lord I brought you Uchiha, Now you must let the rest of my family go" She said forcefully as the tears stained her cheeks.

"Rosa do not raise your voice at me" Orochimaru said and she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama" She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Rosa where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room" She told him without turning around.

_I'm leaving tomorrow no tonight and not coming back_ she told yourself. I_ will get the ring tonight and leave. I'll go to the Hidden Waterfall Village and wait for the Akatsuki _she thought. Anger flooded her thoughts and all second thoughts of leaving were gone. She just needed to get away and quick. She went to her room and packed only a few things and hid them with the cloak as well. She sighed and sat on her bed. She decided to take a quick nap so that she wouldn't be terribly tired for the run. She awoke around midnight and got up. She put on a pair of black baggy pants and a black v-neck half-sleeve shirt. She went to the kitchen and got something to eat quickly, making sure not to be seen. Then went back to her room and put on fishnets that went from her wrists up to her elbows under the shirt. She also wrapped her legs in bandages and put on a pair of black sandals.

She stepped out into the hall and looked to see if anyone was coming and her eyes went into and blank state as she forced herself to see the future. She took a deep breathe and went to Orochimaru's quarters. She slipped into the room and over to the dresser quietly. She sat there and looked at the ring for a moment and took it from it's place on the dresser and hurried out of Orochimaru's room without a sound.

She let out a deep breathe and went back to her room. She grabbed a plain black cloak and headed for the entrance to the hideout. She went out into the autumn night quickly and took off into the forest. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran for hours at full speed. The next morning she reached the waterfall country and slowed her pace until she standing in a clearing. She took a deep breathe and sat down. She heard a river not far from where she was but she was to exhausted to move. She lay down on the ground and fell into darkness. She awoke to the cover of night once more. She stood and headed to the river. She took water into her dry mouth splashed some in her face.

She caught a fish and cooked it quickly. Then started off into the night again. Hours later she reached the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. The gates stood open and she just walked in. Stores lined the streets and lights illuminated the street. There was an inn down a road to the left and she looked at the sign. 'Kuzoko' it read. She took a deep breathe and took a step inside.

* * *

**Only six more chapters to edit :D**


	10. A New Home

She stepped into the Kuzoko Inn and walked over to the counter. A dark-haired girl in a red kimono stood behind the counter.

"Can I speak to Aiame" She asked.

"Yeah, just a second she's in the back" She said and went to retrieve the girl. A moment later a blonde woman came out in a black kimono.

"Did you ask for me Miss?" she asked.

"Yes I'm here for Enji Soroi" She told her.

"Oh yes I have your reservation right here" Aiame said. "Let me show you to your room" She continued and she followed her down a few hallways then she came to a black door. She opened it and motioned for Rosa to enter. Rose went in before her and she followed to turned on the light.

"So you are waiting on Deidara-sama, correct?" she asked.

"Hai" You replied.

"Do you have your cloak?" She asked. Rose used her jutsu and the cloak appeared in her hand.

"Good, I will send them a message and they will be here tomorrow," She said with a smile.

"What about the room?" Rose asked.

"Oh no charge" she said with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

He awoke to the sun creeping on to his face. He ran his fingers through his raven locks and cringed at the filth. He sat up and a pain shot up through his back.

"Oi, Sasuke-sama, don't move you hurt your spine in your fight," a dark-haired boy said from his bedside. _Sama? I think I like this_ He thought.

"Can I see Rosa?" He asked.

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama" He said and left the room. A few minutes passed and the boy returned.

"Sir, She is nowhere to be found, but when she is located I will tell her to come here," He said respectfully. Sasuke nodded and there was a knock at the door. The boy stood and answered the door. He heard mumbling and the boy let Kabuto in.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see your alright. Sit up." Kabuto commanded and he did ignoring the pain. Kabuto healed his back and began to speak "It seems Lord Orocimaru's Akatsuki ring is missing along with Rosa," Kabuto said. "My guess is she took the ring and went to join your brother in the Akatsuki," Kabuto continued. _She wouldn't have went to join them. She was better than that. Wasn't she?_ Sasuke thought in anger and frustration.

"So she's gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, She left late last night after Orochimaru told her..." Kabuto trailed off.

"Orochimaru told her what?" He asked forcefully.

"After he told her the he killed her brother, Genyuumaru" Kabuto said.

"So that's why she left" He said while talking to himself.

"They probably offered her power too. That greedy bitch" The boy in the corner commented to himself. Sasuke was about to get up and hit him when he realized that Kabuto had him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her ever again, or I will end your life," Kabuto hissed at him. Sasuke looked at Kabuto with a cocked eyebrow. The boy ran from the room when Kabuto dropped him.

"You loved her didn't you?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

"It's none of your concern" Kabuto said.

"How long did you love her, Kabuto, a year, 6 months, what?" Sasuke asked now harassing him.

"3 years" He muttered, barely audible.

"So is that why you hate me, Because I got to kiss her, to have her in my arms, like you never could" Sasuke taunted again.

"Shut up!" Kabuto yelled. He turned abruptly and walked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Sasuke smirked.

He got up from the bed and walked into the hallway. He walked down the hall and someone passed him.

"Goodmorning Sasuke-sama do you need any assistance?" The girl asked.

"No, but which way is the kitchen?" he asked.

"Its right this way, if you want you can follow me I'll be going rite by there" She said and Sasuke nodded. He follow the girl down the halls, then she stopped. "It's rite here, Sasuke-sama" the girl said while she gestured to the right.

"Thank you" He said.

"Yuri" she gave her name and he nodded. He went into the kitchen, and another boy came in.

"Sasuke-sama Orochimaru-sama needs to speak to you," He said.

"Hai" Sasuke replied. And followed the boy to Orochimaru's dojo, while making a mental map of how to get back to the kitchen. When he reached a door the boy opened it and gestured for Sasuke to go in. Orochimaru sat on a large chair in the center of the room. Kabuto stood to his right.

"Rosa left last night, did she say anything to you about another mission. Or that she had to go somewhere?" Orochimaru questioned him.

"No she didn't say anything" Sasuke told him.

"Well she stole my ring, so She must have gone to join the Akatsuki," He said.

"I heard" He informed him.

* * *

Rosa

* * *

She was laying in bed when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it slightly. The door was forced open by the blonde known as Deidara. He was followed by a short man in the same cloak.

"C'mon, un" Deidara commanded. She nodded and grabbed her cloak. "Put it on,un" Deidara told her. She did as she was told and put the cloak on. She looked at herself in the mirror before they left and her white hair was down and in her face, but it fit in contrast with the cloak. She smirked at herself and followed the two men.

"I'm Deidara and this is Sasori-sama" The blonde finally introduced. She just nodded her head, because they already knew who she was. They weren't running through the trees like she would expect from S-ranked criminals, but instead they walked slowly in the road. They weren't afraid of a fight, but why would they be. She yawned to herself silently and her arms came above her head. The sleeves of the cloak fell down revealing her arms. She put her arms back down and continued to follow the two men. It seemed like they were walking forever but soon they came to the Grass Country. Here the two men became aware of where they were.

Rosa studied the blonde and realized he couldn't be much older than her. He had to be at least 16 and that was only a year older than her, but his chakra level was high. She turned her attention to the other man. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and his dark hair was braided back to his neck. Sasori was short and hunched over. She could tell they were extremely tense.

She hadn't realized it, but they were running through the trees. The wind was making her hair whip behind he and the two men seemed strangely awkward, but she wasn't sure if it was just because she was there or if they were always like that. She did a mental sigh and continued to follow them. They reached the Rain Country sooner than she expected. She thought it would take longer than that to cross the Grass Country.

They slowed once again and she felt them relax. She smirked and stayed in her place behind them.

"Were almost there, un" Deidara spoke over his shoulder. He looked at her with cerulean eyes. She only nodded, and looked away from him. She was beginning to wonder if this was the right choice, and if she ever should have left. She knew if she went back she would obviously be killed. Orochimaru wouldn't spare her for being a traitor.

"You made the right decision" Sasori spoke for the first time as he basically read her mind.

"Thank you Sasori-sama" She said softly.

"You don't have to address me as Sama Rosa" his voice was rough, "I only make Deidara, because he's my partner" He continued.

"Okay Sasori" She said.

"We're almost there, but we have to blindfold you, un" said Deidara. She nodded and he put a black cloth over her eyes. She was then lifted off the ground and carried bridal style. her arms went around Deidara's neck and she felt his gaze on her. She felt them stop and Deidara made a hand seal and she no longer felt the sun on her face. Then Deidara set her on her feet and removed the blindfold. She looked around and found herself in the middle of a cave.

"Follow me, un" Deidara stated.

"Hold on, Deidara" Sasori said and he removed his cloak. Then the person that was Sasori, opened up and a man stepped out with crimson hair and bronze eyes. He smirked and nodded at Deidara. _So it was a puppet_ she thought.

"Now follow me, un" Deidara said again. She walked though a wooden door and into what looked like a living room. Six other men sat in scattered places. One she recognized immediately as Itachi Uchiha. His gaze was focused on the television. All the other men were staring at her in confusion. Deidara continued forward and she followed behind him. Deidara led her down a hall and into a meeting room that had ten chairs around a long table. A man with orange hair and many many piercings sat at the head of the table. She wasn't afraid, but he took her by surprise.

"Is this her?" His mono toned voice carried through the room easily.

"Yeah, Pein" Sasori spoke from behind her.

"Do you have the ring?" Pein asked her. She only nodded while pulling the ring out of her pocket and set it on the table. The light blue front faced Pein and he reached to pick it up. His ring flashed silver on his right thumb as she read the kanji for _nothing_. He turned the ring in his finger then held in out to her. Reluctantly, she took it from him.

"You'll wear it on the left little finger, Deidara can show you to your room" Pein spoke then looked at Sasori. Sasori only nodded and turned for her to follow. Once out of the room she put on the ring and looked at it.

"C'mon Rosa-chan,un" Deidara said and motioned for her to follow. She followed him down a few more hallways and then he opened a door. "This will be your room,yeah. That's my room there,un" He pointed down the hall. "When you want a tour of the rest of the place just come look for me,un. My door will be open, yeah" he said. She entered the room and turned on the light.

The walls were white and the floor was a black hard wood. There was a crimson area rug in the center of the floor. A black night stand sat by the bed to the right. A red lamp sat atop it next to an alarm clock. A black dresser and mirror sat in front of the bed that was pushed against the wall. Two doors sat opposite of the bed. She opened one to find her own bathroom, and the other was a large walk in closet. The bed was adorned with a black comforter and red silk sheets. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She had yet to notice the black couch sitting next to the dresser. She took her cloak off and sat it on the couch.

She used her jutsu to get her few belongings she had packed and began pulling them out of her bag. She pulled out a few articles of clothing then pulled out an old worn black Whirlpool Country headband. she sighed as she held it in her hands. It had been her father's and she would wear it. Rosa unpacked a few other things that didn't mean as much and put them in drawers and put the headband on the night stand next to her lamp. She didn't have to worry about the sound headband, because she had left it on her bed in Otogakure. She let out a sigh as she went to the bathroom and washed her face. She came back in the room the see Deidara studying the headband closely as he turned it over in his hands.

"I was going to ask you what I am supposed to do about that" She said to him as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, where did you get this, un" He asked while looking at her.

"It was my father's" She told him. He only nodded and pulled out a kunia and held both out to her. She took them from him and he pointed to his headband and she understood that she had to make a line crossing through it. She did and examined it once again then tied it around her neck.

"So where's the kitchen I'm hungry" She said with a laugh.

"Follow me,un" Deidara said with a smile and walked out of the room. She followed him through the halls and into the living room. "It's over there" He said and motioned to the left. She nodded and went to help herself. She made herself a sandwich. She walked back in the living room to find everyone was looking at her.

"Everyone this is Rosa Hista" She heard Sasori say.

"We heard, but whats with the whirlpool headband. I thought that village was destroyed," A blue man said.

"Yeah well, that's where I was from so get over it" She told him in a mono toned voice.

"That's Kisame Hoshigaki, un" Deidara said.

"Hn" was her only reply as she went and sat by Deidara on the love seat.

"Quit" She heard someone say.

"Do I anger you Itachi?" Rosa asked.

"You can quit with the chakra you expel when you speak. It won't work here." Itachi's voice seemed angry. She only smirked.

"You're quick even without the Sharingan active. Besides, It's a force of habit," She said now putting a little emotion in her voice. Itachi's eyes were locked on her, and he was watching her every move. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the TV. They had been watching 1000 Ways To Die. She just stood up and walked down the hall.

"Prick" she mumbled to herself as she got up. She was positive he had heard her and smirked on the way to her room. _So he figured my jutsu out without the Sharingan, hm. He's better than I would have thought. Usually someone has a connection to me before they can figure out what's going on. But what else should I expect from The Great Uchiha Prodigy known as Itachi,_ She made fun of him in her head and chuckled to herself as she lay on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds around her, and then she heard a soft coughing come through the door. She opened the door to see the door across the hall opened.

_That's not Deidara's room_ She thought, and saw a hunched form sitting on the couch across from the door. The person lifted their head and she realized it was Itachi. She closed the door silently and sat on the floor to listen. He coughed once more then she heard him fumbling with a pill bottle. _He's sick_ She thought. _No one else knows obviously_ She continued thinking. She opened the door fully now and stepped into his doorway. She just stood there and didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" He asked mono toned.

"Never mind" She returned to her room, deciding it wouldn't be the best idea to ask questions now. There was a soft knock at her door that she knew would be Itachi. She went to open the door slowly to see the dark man standing there.

"Yes?" She asked as if nothing was wrong. She felt his eyes on her and she tried not to pity him or even think about the moments just before.

"Don't tell anyone" He said in a threatening tone and turned to leave.

"And what if I do?" She asked him with a smirk. He turned back to look at her, and gave her a death glare. She just rolled her eyes and continued to look at him. He had soft ebony hair and onyx eyes like his brother. "I can tell you two are brothers" she said somewhat to herself and went over to her bed, not bothering to close the door. She expected Itachi to come to the door and ask her what that ment, but he didn't. She just heard the door across the hall shut.

She was finally laying down peacefully for the first time. Her mind was exhausted and her body was too. She soon fell asleep in her new bed, in her knew home, with the Akatsuki.


	11. Mission

**Edit...**

* * *

Her eyes opened to find her surrounded by darkness, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust but she soon found herself in her room. Her arms rose over her head and she yawned. She now felt uncomfortable in her clothes and went to take a shower. She got out and dressed in a pair of baggy black basketball shorts and a tight white tank top. She looked at her headband as it lay on the counter and just sighed to herself.

On her way out of her room she caught a glimpse of her clock and it said 5:32 AM. She just groaned and went to the kitchen. She quickly fixed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the bar. She finished eating and washed her bowl. She decided to go and watch TV for a little while. She flipped through the channels bored until she came to some music videos. She watched and waited for a song she liked to come on. A green day song came on and she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and  
I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and  
I'm the only one and  
I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where  
I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and  
I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... " Rosa finally finished with the song. She sighed and removed herself from the couch as she turned off the TV. She headed back to her room for the moment then, she was going to try to find the training area, but first she was going to meditate.

When she entered her room, she sat down on the crimson carpet and crossed her legs. She cleared her mind of every thought and found a peaceful place deep inside herself. She focused on her chakra flow, making it even and calm. She took even deep breaths as she hummed to herself. After about half an hour of meditating, Rosa stood up and stretched. She grabbed her now red katana and headed down the hall. She found her way to the empty living room and went down a hallway to the right. Just as she expected it opened up into a large training room. She thought that at this early she would be the only one up, but Itachi was already sparing with Deidara. This made her smirk as she watched the two men fight mercilessly.

She stuck her iPod headphones in and started doing normal chakra collections. She realized the two had stopped fighting and she turned the iPod down.

"Rosa-chan, un. You wanna spar, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sure you're not to tired?" She asked him.

"Positive, yeah" He told her with a smile. She just smirked in return and walked over to him.

He created some distance and she jumped back afraid something might land on her if she stayed in the same place for too long. Deidara then sent little clay birds toward her. She crossed her katana in front of her and it expelled a lightning bolt that detonated the clay bombs. She kept this up for a moment then moved toward Deidara. He threw a few shudikens and kunia at her, which she dodged easily and she stabbed Deidara in the stomach and he turned into a clay bomb. 'Kuso' she cursed herself and jumped back before it blew up. She stopped only for a moment to find where Deidara was then appeared behind him. She put a kunia to his throat.

"Gotcha" She said playfully. And Deidara only frowned.

"You know, un. If I hadn't of used a substitution jutsu,yeah. You would have killed me, yeah" He said.

"Sorry Deidara-kun" She apologized and walked away from him and sat down on the floor. She yawned again and lay her back on the dirty floor. She sighed and Deidara just looked at her.

"Rosey-chan what are you doing, yeah?" he asked playfully, and gave her the new nickname.

"Deidei don't you ever call me that again" She threatened

"Why not Rosey-chan,un?" He asked.

"Deidei I'm warning you"

"What are you talking about Rosey-" Deidara was cut off by her tackling him to the ground and repeatedly hitting him in the head playfully.

"Do you understand now?" She asked him with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, un" He replied. She smirked and got off of him. He wiped his lip and frowned at the blood on the back of it. He'd bitten his tongue when she'd tackled him.

"Sorry Deidei-kun, but you deserved it" She told Deidara as he frowned.

"It's' alright Rosey-chan,yeah " He said with a smile. She only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ita-san your quiet,un" Deidara yelled over to Itachi who in return gave him a two letter reply.

"Hn." Itachi replied. It seemed that no matter how hard Deidara tried he could never get more than three lettered replies out of the Uchiha.

"Give up. Deidara. You'll never get him to talk," She told the blonde who looked at her with a frown.

"But,-" He was cut off by Rosa.

"Give it up Deidara" She commanded this time. He just crossed his arms and made a 'humph' noise. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rosa, Itachi, Pein wants to see you" Sasori said while coming into the training room. Rosa jumped up from where she was sitting against the wall. Itachi left the room when Sasori told us, but Rosa walked beside Sasori on the way to the meeting room.

"So what's this about Sasori-kun?" She asked him.

"Pein is send you on a mission" Sasori answered.

"For how long?" She asked and Sasori just shrugged his shoulders. "Dammit I've only been here fora day and he's already sending me off" She groaned. Rosa soon reached the meeting room and Sasori opened the door for he. He followed behind her and she went to stand beside Itachi.

"You two will be going on a mission to apprehend this young woman" He said and put a picture on the table. Rose looked at the photo of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. It was Bre, she noticed. "She is in the sound village," He spoke and Itachi just picked up the photo. Rose just nodded her head and turned to leave and get ready. She got to her room and pulled on a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top that showed her stomach. She bandaged up her upper arms and got her weapons pouches and strapped them to her right leg. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and took the cloak and held it in her arms.

"She is going to hate me" Rosa said to herself. There was a knock at her door and she expected to see Itachi standing there but it was Deidara.

"So what's your mission, yeah?" He asked.

"Kidnap my friend from the sound" She told him.

"Well that sounds right, un. Pein always gives newbies a mission and sends them back to thier home, yeah. He's making sure your loyal,yeah" Deidara explained and Rose just then told her that him and Sasori also had a mission. It was something about getting information on someone and a lot of other stuff that she wasn't really paying any attention to. Deidara had obviously left her door open because when she turned to go get something out of the bathroom, Itachi was standing in the doorway. He had his cloak on already and in his hand was two of those stupid straw hats. Rose just looked at him for a moment before he motioned for her to come with him. She grabbed her cloak and put it on her shoulders as she followed behind the Uchiha to the entrance.


	12. Dreams

She walked silently beside the Uchiha, and hoped the mission would go quickly. The Uchiha seemed to be tense as he walked in front of her. Obviously he was uncomfortable, because of her seeing him in his condition.

"I won't say anything" She said softly, but knew he heard her as they reached the opening of the cave. She saw an expanse of forest in front of her and rain was pouring down from the dark gray clouds over head. She did as Itachi had and put the straw hat on. They walked slowly back toward the sound village.

That night Itachi hadn't said a word to you the entire time and she had her Ipod in playing Snap by Slipknot. she mouthed the words to herself as they walked. Suddenly the Uchiha stopped and looked back at her. She stopped the music immediately.

"We're staying here," He said as he motioned for the hotel to the right them. She nodded slightly and walked behind him to the counter. He got them one room and she sighed inwardly when they walked in to see only one bed.

"I'm getting a shower," She said with finality and took off her cloak, tossing it on the chair with the straw hat. Itachi took his cloak off and tossed it in the corner with his hat and shoes. He was wearing baggy black pants and a black long sleeve T-shirt with fishnets underneath. She took her shoes off and placed them together by the chair and headed for the shower.

The hot water felt good on her body instead of the freezing rain that had soaked through the cloak. She sighed as she washed up and stood under the steaming water. Rose finally got out and did her jutsu to get her things from the sky. She pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. She gathered up her dirty clothes and shoved them in the bag. She walked out and her white hair was clinging to her face as she brushed your teeth. She put all of her things in the bag and left it by the counter and walked over to the bed. She saw Itachi was only laying there in his pants. Showing his toned six-pack and the scars of old battles on his chest. She layed down and pulled the covers over her and was soon drifting in the sea of darkness.

Something was warm on her back as she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly to allow her to get used to the light and she looked to see Itachi's chest was pressed against her back and one of his arms was around her waist, holding her close to him. She couldn't help letting herself smile. The Great Itachi was showing some emotion as he held her. His face was serene as she turned in his arms to look at him. He was smiling in his sleep and his face no longer looked hard and cold, but instead looked caring. His eyes fluttered open moments later and his face remained unmasked. His hair was covering his eyes and she slowly moved her hand to move the hair when his hand caught her wrist. He didn't hold her wrist tightly, but instead he moved her hand to his chest. His heartbeat was slow, too slow, he was definitely sick. She could feel it in his body, he was becoming weak.

"Your sick," Rose stated softly as she looked into his eyes. He for once looked vulnerable as he nodded. She leaned toward him slowly and pushed her lips to his. His lips welcomed hers immediately and they were immediately locked into each other and his arms locked around her waist and her hands were in his hair. He pulled away gasping for air as she trailed kisses from his mouth and down his neck. She had never had such a connection with anyone. She layed her head on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist tightly.

Suddenly she was ripped from this fake reality by the loud banging on the door. Her eyes opened to see Itachi facing away from he on the other side of the bed. She hit him lightly in the back, seeing as he didn't awake to the loud noise. His head lifted up and his sharingan graced his eyes as he slowly went to the door. He motioned for her to get up and he threw her cloak at her. She threw it over her shoulders and grabbed her katana from beside the bed. She jumped over the bed quickly and went to her bag and put her things away with the jutsu. She turned back to Itachi as he opened the door. Anbu rushed in to the hotel room and Itachi released fire jutsu. She fought with two Anbu and killed them both with a quick draw for her sword. Itachi quickly grabbed his cloak from the corner and came to her. He grabbed her waist and made them disappear and reappear in a clearing obviously a few miles away.

"Get dressed" He commanded and she retrieved her things and quickly dressed herself and threw a large shirt at Itachi. He put it on and threw her shoes at her and she realized his were already on. He had both straw hats in his hand as she finished putting her bandages on. she brushed her hair quickly and tossed everything back in the bag and made it disappear. She quickly put her shoes and cloak on as she took the hat from him. Rose tied the katana to her belt and stood. She sighed and put the stupid hat on her head and looked at Itachi. He just turned and began walking again.

Time passed as she and the Uchiha walked silently down the dirt road and her stomach began to growl. She quickly took a drink of water hoping that may calm her stomach. Itachi stopped abruptly in front of her and she stopped beside him. He held something out to her and he had one in his other hand. She took it from him and realized it was a lunch.

"Arigato" She said politely. He just nodded his head slightly in recognition. She opened hers and began to eat. It filled her when she was only half done, but she kept eating so that she wouldn't be hungry later. They sat there silently as her mind went back to her dream. But it was a dream and of course she didn't like the Uchiha, right? Even more disappointing was she couldn't tell herself she didn't. At least not aloud.

The truth seemed that she did enjoy being around Itachi...


	13. The Capture

**Edited ^~^**

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

_Maybe she didn't go to the Akatsuki. Maybe she's just trying to get back at Orochimaru by running away._

"Sasuke-sama, You need to go to Orochimaru for training," A blonde girl said as she came in the room.

"Hn," He grunted as he forced himself off the bed. The past couple of days had been quiet, even with Rosa's disappearance. He sighed as he made it to the dojo and Orochimaru was sitting in his throne like chair in the middle of the room. The room was only illuminated by small lanterns lining the walls in intervals. He was shrouded mostly by the darkness as Orochimaru began to speak.

"You must forget about her, Ssassuke. Emotion is only weaknessss. You musst put her and any other person you care about out of your mind. They will only keep you from reaching your fullessst potential. Ssassuke, if you want kill Itachi, you musst be asss heartlessss as he," Orochimaru spoke to Sasuke as he snaked every S. He could only nod at what Orochimaru told him. _Forget Rosa, would that even be possible..._

"You don't really have feelings for her, it was only a jutsu of hers. She focuses her chakra into her voice and makes you feel comfortable. When she looks into the future she will know when your going to get uncomfortable, even before you do. Even then she's found away to mess with her memories." Kabuto spoke from beside Orochimaru.

"But I knew Rosa I found the letter's she sent me when my parents died," Sasuke explained.

"Forgeries, She was lying to you the entire time, Sasuke, You can forget about her now. Everything you thought you knew about her was a lie," Kabuto told him, but he knew that Rosa had been close to him as a child. Then he'd just forgotten about her.

"My mom died when I was 6 it's not so tough, but I guess it's because I was beaten as a child" Rosa had said.

If she was beaten by her mother then how could she have been a friend of his in the past. How could he have been so stupid. Kabuto was right.

* * *

Itachi

* * *

Pein was making him escort Rosa on her mission to get a friend of hers to test her strength and ability to betray everything she had once known. He had done this to everyone. Making sure that his followers were heartless, wouldn't hesitate to kill if they had to. He knew from experience how heartless he could be at times, but he liked this girl and he had hoped she wouldn't fail this mission.

She walked behind the Uchiha silently as he constantly looked around the forest to make sure they weren't being followed. She let a deep sigh emit from her lips and Itachi only turned slightly to look at her then proceeded walking. She had snowy white hair the fell passed her shoulders and milky white eyes that seemed to look through him. Eyes that seemed to see the person he really was. He couldn't understand what would posses him to even think about this girl in this way. He had never been a person to be into a relationship, even though many girls wanted to try. It never did seem to work out for him.

He inwardly sighed and continued to walk and Rosa took off in front of him obviously hating the slow pace. She jumped into the trees at a quick pace, that he easily kept up with. She knew where she was at and took a sharp right turn after a few minutes of running. She quickly went over the small bridge that he had never seen and kept running. He could tell they were headed the right way, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. She knew this path well, he could tell she had been here before. Soon she slowed and stood on a tree overlooking a road that would have taken them days to walk to along the road. He had to be on his guard now, she knew this place well, it was her home territory. Well, it used to be.

Itachi jumped down first and she walked behind him, and she looked as tense as he was on edge, she wouldn't be against him.

* * *

Rosa

* * *

She walked behind Itachi and they were getting close to the hideout. People were bound to see them on the road like this. She scanned the area many times as she walked behind the Uchiha. She didn't want to be seen, but they had to get Bre and get out. She would be out training soon, and wouldn't be expecting anything to happen. They stopped soon after to come up with a plan.

"When she comes out to train we could grab her. She likes to train alone," She said and he just nodded in agreement. He made her show him the training grounds and she was waiting for Bre to show up.

Hours passed silently as she waited in the trees. Finally she heard her distinct laughter in the distance, she was with someone. It wasn't till they both came into view that she saw it was the younger Uchiha. Rosa glanced over at Itachi quickly who had a pained expression. She looked back to the two in the clearing a turning back to Itachi. He looked at her for a long moment before nodding. She jumped in front of them with Itachi behind.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Rosa said emotionless.

"No your not, you whore," Bre spat at her.

"At least I finally get to know what you think of me," She said mostly to herself.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled and her comment seemed to be forgotten.

"Hello little brother," He said with no emotion.

"So it's true. You did go to the Akatsuki," Sasuke spat as he turned to Rosa.

"What's it matter to you _Sasuke-kun_" She mocked in the sweet tone she had used to entrance him with before.

"Your just a traitor, your nothing better than my murderer of a brother,"

"Come now. Don't talk bad about your brother," She cooed him in same mocking tone.

"And you. You will pay Itachi. No matter how long it takes I will kill you," Sasuke spat at Itachi and suddenly he was on the ground in pain. Sasuke screamed for his brother to stop as if it was his final wish before dying. Rosa watched Itachi closely and behind the emotionless mask she could see the pain in his eyes. Sasuke dropped to the ground obviously in so much agony that the pain knocked him unconscious. Bre was suddenly beside him shaking him and the Bre began screaming out in pain. After a moment she too fell to the ground beside Sasuke. Rosa took one step forward and sat Bre up and tied her hands and feet together then proceeded to toss her on her shoulder. She didn't even turn to see if Itachi was following.


	14. Kill?

**Chapter has been rewritten. I'm updating this as much as possible, please hang in there. I'm staring with the shortest chapters to make life much easier on myself.**

* * *

Rosa and Itachi quickly made it back to the cave before Bre had anytime to recover. Itachi led Rose to Pein's office where he tossed Bre onto the ground in front of her. Pein had a smirk on his pierced lips as he looked up at Rosa amused.

"Now kill her," Pein commanded and Rosa stood there for a second as she looked down at Bre who had just opened her eyes. She inwardly sighed and pulled out her katana and held it firmly. Quickly and without hesitation she brought the sword down on the back of her neck. A quick and painless death. She held the sword up to see it drenched in the crimson blood. Pein only nodded his head and she left the room. She held the sword tightly as she walked to her room. Rosa left the bloody sword in the bath tub to be cleaned later and she threw her cloak in the corner and sat on the bed. She sighed deeply and layed back while closing her eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in" She yelled. The door opened to reveal Deidara.

"That was something really hard to do Rosa, are you alright?" He asked truly concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rosa said as she looked him in the eyes. Her tone had wavered only slightly and he came into the room and sat next to the girl.

"Rosey-chan come here," He said as he held his arms open to her. She reluctantly hugged him and his arms felt safe as if she wouldn't be hurt. Deidara was a good friend and all, but he was definitely with Sasori, no doubt.

"Thank you Deidei-kun," She said with a smirk.

"No problem Rosey-chan anytime," He said with a smile. Her smirk grew into a smile as she got out of his arms.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Deidara asked once more.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She said as she stood from the bed. The albino ran a hand through her hair and realized she needed a shower, badly.

"Deidei-kun I'm gonna get a shower," She said with a yawn.

"Okay Rosey-chan," He said and rose to his feet. He walked over to the door before giving her his trademark grin and walked out. Rosa just smirked and went to take a shower. The sword in the tub was a bloody reminder of her betrayal. Rosa grabbed a cloth quickly and wiped off the katana before placing it on the counter. She turned on the shower and began to undress. The water was hot on her back, but it was a good distraction from he evil deeds. Everything was being set in stone now. There was no turning back from this life on the run. She was a rouge ninja, for life. All these people had made the same decision, so in some way it must be right.

She kept warring with herself and finally gave up and got out of the shower. The air was cool on the wet skin, but she didn't mind. She threw on some sweat pants and a tank top, before looking at the katana again. She picked it up and held it firmly in her hand. It was as light as ever, but now there was a guilty weight to it. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and began to sharpen the sword. It shined again and all memory of death was forgotten on the blade. Rose placed it in its sheath before busing herself with some other boring activity.

The day didn't seem to want to end, but things became interesting when screams were heard from the hallway. She got up quickly and grabbed her sheathed sword. It was half drawn when she stepped out of her door. Deidara had a brown haired girl by the hair. She was on her knees, begging him to stop. He was pulling on the long brown locks and she screamed again.

"Who is she?" Rosa asked Deidara coldly.

"Our new house keeper," Deidara laughed at the weak girl.

"Hn," A reply came from beside the albino and she knew it was Itachi.

"Good, she can clean the kitchen," Rose said with a smirk. Deidara just nodded and made the girl stand. There was a bull whip sitting on a table near her door she grabbed it. "Hey Deidara" She called before he could round the corner. Rosa cracked the whip once before throwing it to him.

"I like the way you think Rosa-chan," He smiled at her.

"Genius isn't it," She said sarcastically. She then retreated back into her room to once again busy herself.


	15. Rude Awakening

Her days had begun to stretch into long and lazy afternoons. Nothing happened when she was awake. Nothing happened when she was asleep. The place had become boring, even with Deidara's antics and all.

Rosa lay there on her bed watching the small TV. There was a knock at her door then and she sighed.

"Yes?" She called out not caring if they opened the door or not.

"We have a mission," The mono toned voice came.

"Alright," Rosa said and got up from the bed and answered the door. Itachi stood there in his fighting clothes. "Where are we going? Somewhere far away?"

"Does it matter, It's something to do." He complained.

"True, but I want to know if its going to be cold or not,"

"Yes Rosa, it's going to be cold. We're going to the village hidden in the frost to be particular," He said sarcastically.

"Great," She sighed once again. She'd found the time to get a hold of another cloak and had made adjustments to it to make it more thermal. While the one she had before was altered to be lighter and for summer conditions. She was going to bring both of them this time just in case they ended up somewhere after their mission. Itachi was standing there staring at her thoughtfully. "You know it's not polite to stare at people, Itachi," She told him without looking up.

"Hn," Was the only reply she received as he left her. The tension she felt when he watched her was nerve wrecking. She smirked to herself as she relaxed and put her belongings in her hiding spot. She pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and pants. She bandaged up your arms and calves, then pulled on her shoes. Rose grabbed her winter cloak out of the corner and threw it over her shoulders.

She met up with Itachi at the entrance to the hideout. He stood there obviously bored and ready to leave. She took the straw hat from him and glared at the ridiculous item.

"What are we doing this time," She asked him bluntly as they exited the cave.

"Scouting,"

"Hn," was her only reply. She didn't want to ask to many questions and felt that one was more than enough. She walked with Itachi and the fact she was beside him showed he must trust her, at least a little. She only smirked at the idea. Despite having known the man a few weeks, he seemed to be comfortable around her.

She and Deidara had gone out in the forest to train without boundaries and the man had skill. Great skill. His explosives were beyond her expectations and she was glad she wouldn't have to fight him in a to-the-death battle. She and Sasori had also trained a few times and she knew a few of his puppets well now. Even though his puppets had their poison, he promised to keep the antidote on hand when they were fighting. Kisame and Rose had a share of fights as well and his sword had shredded her leg by accident once, but she had been quick to heal yourself. With all the fights she could feel herself getting stronger, lighter, and smarter.

She had been lost in her memories to realize it was dark out and Itachi continued to walk. She kept up with him, to her distaste. She would camp out in the forest again tonight and hardly have any breakfast. She turned her Ipod up and listened to it. She continued to walk for a while longer until she came to a clearing in the forest.

"We'll rest here," He said and Rosa only nodded and made herself comfortable in a tree. Her back was against the trunk and her head tilted back slightly. She fell asleep easily and lulled into darkness.

The sound of someone coughing awoke her and she looked to see Itachi rummaging through his bag. She swallowed a lump in your throat and jumped down to help him. His pill bottled had rolled across the ground and hit her sandal lightly. She picked it up and knelt down in front of him. She held in out to him and he took it, gratefully. She gave him a smile then looked away from him. Rosa stood and went back to her tree. She ran a hand through her hair lazily and yawned. She could feel Itachi's gaze on her and she tried to ignore it. She didn't know if she should ask him why he was sick or not. If he wanted her to know he would tell her. After taking his pills he jumped into the tree and sat on the branch above her.

"Thank you," He said the words genuinely.

"Don't mention it," She told him while avoiding his gaze. After a moment she decided to look at him and his eyes looked down at her with a look of gratitude. His eyes bore into hers and she swallowed another lump in her throat. The past week the dreams about Itachi had become more frequent. Whenever she was around him it was hard to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Kisame is meeting us outside the frost village," He told her and she nodded.

"Good to have a little extra muscle, I guess," She told him jokingly.

"Hm," He grunted as he smirked.

"You can actually talk to me you know, I'm not going to bite," She told him in response to his two worded replies. This only made him smirk more. "What? Are you just going to not speak to me now?" She asked him and he just shook his head back and forth before jumping out of the tree.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said as she rolled her eyes and she gathered the few things she had and went to a small village. Rosa ordered a cup of coffee and a small omlett. Itachi ate his dango in silence as she finished drinking her coffee. She heard paws pattering against the wood floor of the shop and a dog rubbed his nose against her hand. She looked down to see a black German Shepard with a sound headband around it's neck. It was her dog, Kimo.

"Shit," She muttered as she looked at Itachi. "Hey Kimo, go outside," she patted him on the head and did as he was told.

"Kimo, what the fuck?" She heard someone curse at your dog.

"He's my dog," Rosa said under Itachi's watching stare. He nodded his head up and down. No one came in, but it was a close call. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I know it's hard. Little things like your dog, or a picture make you wonder," He told her.

"Yeah," She agreed. "Did you ever have second thoughts?" She questioned him. He became silent and didn't say anymore. She mentally kicked herself for that one. She liked talking to Itachi, he just never liked talking to her. When they were done, they were on the road again. Her feet moved at a slow pace beside Itachi's. Sometimes she felt like he enjoyed her company and other times she felt like he never cared. He was temperamental to say the least.

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

"She said she had double personalities. Was it true?" He asked Kabuto.

"No, just complete bullshit she made up so you would trust her. By telling you lies like that she gained trust. The chakra she enhanced her voice with tempted you and made you want to find her. It worked in the beginning none the less"

"She's with my brother now. I'd like to she her try that on him," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Now back to training," Orochimaru said as he came back into the dojo. He picked up his sword and held it in the air.

* * *

Rosa

* * *

She and Itachi walked until the sunset. Rosa sat on a tree branch as she watched the sun disappear over the horizon. Itachi was standing at the base of the tree and her hat flew off her hear in the breeze. It landed at Itachi's feet. She just left it. She was tired and didn't want to bother picking the stupid item up. her head was tilted back to lean against the tree.

_She sat there for a long moment before she felt a finger brush her cheek. her eyes opened to see Itachi in front of her. He fingers lingered on her cheek before they pulled away. He looked down at her with a heated gaze. Her body moved by itself and leaned up to push her lips against his. His arms wrapped around he and then she felt herself falling. _

Her eyes opened to see the dark sky above. It had been another dream. Itachi didn't feel that way about her and she knew it. She push the thoughts from her mind and stood up. She wiped the dirt from her cloak and climbed back into the tree. She looked up at the stars. She sighed as the cool wind whipped threw the night and blew her hair out of her face. She looked down in the clearing to see Itachi was asleep under a tree on the other side of the clearing. She saw him move in discomfort as he grumbled something to himself.

She made your bag appear and pulled out a sketch pad. She smiled as she moved closer to Itachi, while being careful not to wake him. His face serene as she sat beside him and began to draw his features. His hair fell gently in his face as he mumbled to himself.

"Rose?" His voice was grumbled but she still heard her name. He groaned and fell silent. She drew him in silence. She finished the picture and wrote 'Rose?' it a cursive scrawl at the top. She knew she'd heard her name. He was dreaming about her. She blushed at the thought and hoped this wasn't one of her crazy dreams.

She went back over to her tree and climbed back on her branch. The darkness embraced her quickly. Sleep consumed her tired body with a dreamless sleep. She hadn't slept so well in weeks, since the dreams of Itachi had started. Her eyes opened to see the sky filled with fluffy white clouds. A bird was perched in front of her and she smirked. Rosa yawned quietly and felt someones gaze on her. With her arms stretched above her head she jumped out of her tree and saw Itachi eating his breakfast, Another was sitting beside him with an unused pair of chopsticks. Rosa picked it up and began eating. He didn't even look up from his food to acknowledge her. He seemed as if he never knew she existed. What was wrong with him.

She finished her breakfast in silence and went to the river near the edge of the clearing and began to bathe. She jumped in and felt the freezing water piercing her skin like thousands of needles. The water turned her lips blue as she washed her hair. She got out and dried herself. She threw on her clothes and her cloak to warm herself. She came back into the clearing to see Itachi was dressed and ready to go. She hid her clothes and walked up beside him as he vacated the clearing.

"Are you alright Ita? You're really quiet this morning," She asked him and he nodded his head as a reply to let her know he was fine. She saw a small smirk on his face as he turned to look at her.

"I'm fine Rose," He told her. She nodded her head and looked away from him. She felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn't look at him again. She walked until she felt the atmosphere change. They were in new territory. They were back in the Fire Country. Itachi was more alert now as he walked through the forests.

"It'll take us a week to get there at this pace," Itachi told her and she nodded.

"I'll race ya'" She told him and took off in a sprint. She felt him run after her. She was enjoying the time out on the road with Itachi. He came up really close to Rosa and sped ahead of her. She pushed yourself faster with her chakra. They were in a race out of the Fire Country. She ran until the sunset and then they began walking again. They were out of the Fire Country. She could feel his relief to be away from the place he was once bound to, by blood and by oath.

Itachi agreed to get a room at an inn that night. They were staying in the Village hidden in the Hot Springs. She left the room and found her way to the bath house. She soaked into the hot water. After her icy bath this morning, the warm water warmed her to the bone. After a nice soak she went back to the room. She walked in the door to see Itachi had picked up a hooker. She grabbed her bag that was sitting next to the door and walked out without a word to him. She was angry to say the least as she walked out of the inn. She exited the village and found a clearing.

She made herself comfortable and tried to fall asleep against the edge of a tree. She wanted to sleep, but her mind kept going back to thought of Itachi. She fell into darkness, as the sky began to turn to a dark blue. She awoke to the sun in her face and an empty clearing around her. She began to wonder where Itachi was when she remembered the events leading up to her arrival in the clearing. She made her way back to the inn to wake Itachi. She saw the ice bucket laying on the dresser when she walked in and dumped it on a naked Itachi. He jumped out of the bed and away from the icy water. He stood before her in his naked glory. She didn't look at his body though. She only met his gaze and turned around.

"Get ready," She told him coldly as she walked out of the room. She didn't know what he was thinking, she really didn't care, but she was hurt by his actions. She was beginning to have doubts about the man she was beginning to think liked her. She cleared her head of the thoughts and waited for Itachi to present himself.


	16. Hazelnut

**So I'm messing with the story a little here. Sasuke ended up in the Sound before the first Naruto movie. I like it better this way :P Just a little warning. And this chapter has been edited for better reading aesthetic.**

* * *

She stood in the hall and waited for Itachi. Her anger began to rise and rise as she stood against the wall. When she couldn't take it anymore she walked outside aimlessly, knowing Itachi would find her. She stared at the ground as she walked and found herself walking down a dark street. Buildings rose up an all sides and the down cast shadows made the ally look almost completely dark. She looked up to see a few men standing around a dumpster.

"Hey baby," One of them greeted Rosa.

"You wanna have a good time tonight?" Another one asked with a sadistic smirk. She gave the five men a heated glare. She pulled back the edge of her cloak to reveal her katana hilt. She began to pull the blade out of its sheath. She felt an impact on her back and she hit the ground. These weren't normal thugs. She turned to see who had hit her in the back and got a chain wrapped around her throat. She grabbed the chain and flipped the man over her shoulder. She grabbed her katana and slit one guy across the stomach. He cried out but she silenced him with a slash to the throat. Then it was dark. Her eyes opened and she could see the dark sky above her. She was being carried in a man's strong arms. She looked up to see Itachi was carrying her through the forest.

"Let me down," She told him coldly as she jumped out of his arms. He just nodded and kept walking. Her shoulder had been bandaged up and she had a slight pain in her stomach, but other wise she was fine from the dispute. She had been so angry that she let her guard down. She was supposed to be a rouge ninja. She had to be stronger than that.

"Are you alright, Rose?" He asked and she just nodded as a reply.

"Fine," Was her only reply. He nodded and looked away from her. He seemed concerned, but at the moment she was still mad. She shouldn't be mad though, he wasn't hers. She caught Itachi looking at her and she smirked. They kept walking until they reached the border into the Frost Country. The camped out near a waterfall that night. she found she was spending a lot of time in trees. She dropped onto the ground from her perch and sat down next to Itachi. She made her bag appear and she pulled out the sketch book. She sat there for a long moment, warring with herself about giving the picture to Itachi. She opened it and tore the page out without anymore hesitation. She folded it in half and handed it to the man sitting beside her.

"You know you shouldn't talk in your sleep, right?" She told him with a smirk. From then on she couldn't look at him for the moment. She stood and climbed back into her tree. Once she got to where Itachi couldn't see her, she knew her face turned the color of an apple. She looked up to the stars and hoped nothing would change. If Itachi didn't have any feelings for her then she hoped it wouldn't make it awkward. If he did, maybe it showed him she felt the same. She sat there and fell asleep after her mind quit racing at 100 mph.

_She felt something stroking her leg softly as if to wake her easily. Her eyes fluttered open to see Itachi staring down at the ground. She sat up slowly and took in the beautiful man. His ebony hair fell against his pale face. His onyx orbs looked up at her and she swallowed. There was a knot in her stomach. Her snowy hair fell in her face and covered pale eyes. He lifted his hand to move the fallen locks, after he pushed them back behind her ear, he stroked her cheek gently. He held her chin loosely between two fingers. His gaze stared into her eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. _

A bird flew past her head, causing her to wake. The sun was barely rising and she realized it was once again, just another dream. She sighed and jumped to the ground. This scouting mission had only started and she was ready to go back home. All this being alone with Itachi was getting to her. She didn't need to spend anymore time alone with him or she was going to do something she regretted. She went under the waterfall and found Itachi was laying on a blanket shirtless and soaking wet. He was still asleep. She gulped once and turned to leave. She caught a few fish for breakfast and started a fire. She prepared the fish and put them over the fire. She waited for them to cook patiently. The smell of the food must have woke the Uchiha. He appeared as she was pulling the food away from the fire. She handed him one and she ate her own.

"Thanks," He said as he took a bite.

"Your not the only one who can fetch breakfast," She told him with a sly smirk. He cracked a smirk and took a bite out of his fish. `

His curved lips seemed to make everything better. She had completely lost sight of why she had been mad at him in the first place. They continued to eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. She knew that later that day they would be meeting Kisame at a restaurant. She sighed and stood. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a small yawn. There was a chill in the air as she stood there, she shivered slightly.

"Sit by the fire Rose," Itachi told her. She just nodded her head and sat back down beside him. The fire warmed her, and all the cold was forgotten as she sat next to Itachi. He sat beside her. His cloak was barely pulled over his shoulders for warmth. His hair was still slightly damp from sleeping next to the waterfall. His hair was loose and sticking to his face, his ebony eyes were studying her intently. She found they were staring at each other. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away from his prying eyes. She could feel his eyes on her now. She heard him move and stand. Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her. The smell of hazelnut and vanilla washed over her. Itachi had wrapped his cloak around her. She turned to see him walking away from the fire. His bare back was all she could see. She could tell he was cold though. She stood as well and walked up behind him. She reached out and gently touched his back. He looked at her over his shoulder with a glare that faded as he continued to look at the albino behind him. She took his cloak off of her and placed it back around him.

"Thanks, Ita," She smiled at him. He looked down at her with soft eyes, but immediately looked away from her.

"Hn," Was his reply as he walked away. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched him. She jumped up to her branch and pulled her cloak around her quickly. The cold still chilled her, but the cloak helped. She shivered again and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. He didn't share the same feelings she did. It was all one sided and she was the one who was going to get hurt. She could see now that he didn't want her like that. She had hoped for so long now, but it was irrelevant.

She shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. It was the fact that she was going to be alone from then on. She had looked at Itachi to help fill the void, but it seemed as if he was uninterested. She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. She could feel her sadness consuming her. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt quickly and pulled her cloak around her body again tightly. She jumped down with an emotionless expression. She sat next to the fire as she waited for Itachi. She watched the fire crackle and burn the dry wood. The warmth heated her face as she sat on the cool ground. The waterfall poured water over the cliff and made the air moist. She put her iPod headphones in her ears and turned it up. She closed her eyes and focused on the music that was booming in her ears. The song was I Caught Fire by The Used. She laid on the ground next to the fire and felt the cool air on the left side of her body.

The sun beamed down on her face and even the little warmth it gave off soothed her. The snow around her seemed to glow when the illumination entered the world. All around her the world was a glowing forest. She paused her music to listen to the sounds around her. Immediately she knew someone was in the wood. Their footsteps were light, but that was irrelevant. She stood quickly and threw snow on the fire. She ran inside the waterfall, where Itachi was.

"Company," Rosa told him with no emotion.

"Hn," Was his reply. She saw three people emerge from the trees in yellow cloaks. She felt Itachi's presence beside her.

"The Kyuubi," He spoke lowly. She saw his companions as well. Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. The white landscape around them seemed unreal. She saw them looking around suspiciously and she looked to Itachi.

"So what exactly did Pein want us to do?"


	17. You Seduce Him, Then We'll Knock Him Out

**Chapter has been rewritten ^~^**

* * *

"Pein said we must find the jinchuriki that was last seen in the Frost village," Itachi told you. She nodded and watched Naruto with his friends. Kakashi walked over to the pit where the fire had been.

"Do we fight them now or later?" Rosa asked without looking at Itachi.

"Later. We need to meet Kisame soon," He told her and she nodded. Itachi walked around her and stepped out into the clearing and she was only a step behind him.

"Hatake Kakashi, I assume our last meeting was memorable," Itachi's voice was monotoned.

"Kakashi-sensei, Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi answered her.

"Rosa?" Naruto seemed to be staring at the albino.

"Hn," She glared at him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura yelled.

"Probably getting nailed in the ass by that sick fuck Orochimaru. I wouldn't want to be where he is," Rosa told them emotionless as she looked up at the sky.

"You bitch," Sakura rushed the female Akatsuki member and Rosa moved to the side as she went flying past. Rose grabbed her short pink hair and kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and spit up blood in the snow. The albino took her foot and pushed her over to where she was on her back. Rosa placed her foot firmly on her stomach and looked at her without any emotion.

"Now, is that any way to talk to me?" Rosa asked her in a soft voice. She coughed again and glared at the dominant female. Rosa could hear Naruto was about to come towards her, but she didn't let him take more than a step before pulling out a katana. She pointed it towards him with her right hand. Rosa looked up from the girl and glared at him.

"You are going to let us leave, without any trouble, or the girl dies," Itachi told Kakashi firmly. TO make the point clear Rosa put weight into her foot and heard a loud groan from Sakura.

"Alright, just don't hurt her," Kakashi told them with his hands raised

"Why not?" Rosa asked playfully as she put the edge of her sword to Sakura's neck.

"Rosa," Itachi was glaring at her.

"C'mon Ita, Just trying to have a little fun," She smiled at him. Rose took her foot off of Sakura's stomach. "Up," She commanded her as Rosa kept the blade to her throat. Sakura did as she was told and Rosa stepped behind her. The albino pulled out a kunia and put it to Sakura's throat. Itachi was already walking to the edge of the clearing and Rosa were inching Sakura towards it. Rosa took a piece of wire out of her pouch quickly and tied her wrists. She took a paper bomb and showed it to Kakashi. Rosa placed it on her forehead and held her fingers in front of her and backed out of the clearing. She caught up to Itachi with a smirk and detonated the paper bomb. The explosion created a large smoke cloud behind the two fleeing rouge ninja.

"You didn't have to do that Rose," Itachi told her.

"Well I wanted to, so get over it," She told him emotionless. They kept running until they came to the frost village.

"Kujo is the name of the restaurant," Itachi told her and she saw it ahead of them.

"There," She told him, and he nodded. Rosa followed Itachi in to the fancy restaurant. They saw Kisame was sitting in the back and made their way to him. Rosa and Itachi sat down opposite of him in the booth.

"Nice to see you two made it on time," Kisame was smiling under his straw hat.

"Tsch," Was her reply as a waitress came over and handed them menus.

"What can I get you to drink today?" Her voice was cheerful.

"Tea," Was her reply.

"And you?" SHe asked Itachi.

"Tea," He told her without looking up. Rose watched her walk away before she opened the menu.

"So what's the plan from here?" She looked at Kisame.

"The Yonbi was last spotted here so we start looking. You will lure him out, seduce him, whatever you have too. Then Itachi and I will come in and knock him out," Kisame told her in a low voice.

"Hm" Was her reply. _'I'm going to be bait for the Jinchuuriki, but I guess that was the job of the few girls of the Akatsuki.'_ She thought as she sat there.

"His name?" Itachi asked.

"Utakata," Kisame spoke. The waitress came back to the table with their drinks and pulled out a pad of papper and a pen.

"Can I take your order?" She asked sweetly, and Rose knew she was looking at Itachi before she even looked at the waitress.

"Rice balls," He told her. She wrote it down on her pad.

"Dango," Rose told her and handed her the menu. She reached over the albino and grabbed Itachi's as she gave him a sweet smile. Rose glared at her as she walked away.


	18. Hostile

She sat there awaiting her food patiently when Kisame looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong Rosa? I've never seen you this... hostile," He asked.

"Just haven't gotten enough sleep, I guess," She told him with a shrug. He only nodded and the waitress came back with her food.

"Your dango," She set the plate down in front of Rosa, "And your rice balls," She said this in a flirty way as she reach over her to set his plate down. Her hand lingered by Itachi and Rosa grabbed her arm to push her back.

"I'd appreciate some space," She told her coldly. Rosa let go of her arm and she began rubbing the spot. She looked down at the albino shocked and walked away. She ate her dumplings with out a word. When she was finished she sat there waiting for Itachi to be done. When he finished he stood and put some money on the table to pay for the bill. Rosa and Kisame stood as well. They followed Kisame out of the small restaurant and too a very nice hotel. When she stepped in the room she happily found two beds. She took off her cloak and put it on a hanger. She looked back at the two men.

"What?" They were staring at her. She looked at her body and noticed she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt. It was a thin, skin tight shirt and she could see the black bra she was wearing. "You fucking pervs," she said as she stepped into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and got her bag. She undressed and stepped into the steaming water. She stood there and let the water turn her back pink. She washed herself quickly and got out of the shower. She dried off and pulled on a pair of black sweats and a crimson red tank top. She walked out to find Kisame was asleep on one bed and Itachi was laying on the other. He was staring at the tv dully when Rosa came out.

She sat down on the bed next to Itachi and laid back. Itachi was watching some grotesque movie and she turned over to face the wall and began to lull to sleep.

_She felt a soft rubbing on her side as you she there. She groaned and turned over to see Itachi looming over her. His dark eyes looked over her body with a hungry look. He licked his lips and smiled down at her. She smiled back at him and sat up to look at him better. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek softly. He opened his mouth to say something but no words escaped his mouth. His face inched closer to hers and she closed her eyes. His lips met hers and thier tongues danced as Itachi- _

The alarm clock on Itachi's side of the bed blared and woke Rosa up. She was about to sit up when she realized Itachi's arm was draped over her. He instantly pulled away and turned off the noisy object. She kept staring at the wall as Itachi got up and went to the bathroom. He was shirtless as he walked passed. She heard the shower turn on and she rolled over. She sighed and forced herself out of the bed. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth quickly. She pulled on her shoes and cloak and walked out the door to go get some food for breakfast.

She found a small place that sold breakfast and got some pancakes for herself, bacon, biscuits and eggs for the guys. She payed for the food and made her way back to the hotel. She was halfway back when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who had knocked their food to the ground. He had black hair and black eyes.

"Sorry," He said as he bent down to pick up the boxes.

"It's fine," She told him as she grabbed one of the boxes.

"I'm Utakata," He smiled at her.

"Rosa," She told him.

"That's an interesting cloak," He eyed her Akatsuki robe.

"This old thing, yeah," She smiled at him again. She was putting the chakra into her voice, like she would when she was in the leaf village. She stood and he handed her the boxes again.

"How long are you going to be in town?" He asked her.

"A few days. Just passing through. I've got to be gone in a few days," She told him.

"Well would you like to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," She smiled at him.

"Well I'll walk you to your hotel then," He smiled. They walked back to the hotel and she stood in the door to her hotel.

"Well I'll see you tonight," She told him.

"What, you're not going to invite me in?" He smirked at her.

"If you want to come in, by all means," She said as she opened the door enough to let him in. He walked in and she closed the door behind him. Kisame was awake now and in the shower. Itachi was brushing his teeth. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead as he stood there shirtless. He looked at Rosa with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is he?" Utakata asked her and she just hit one of his pressure points to made him pass out.

"My job just got a lot easier," She smirked and took off her cloak. She rolled the Jinchuuriki over and tied his hands together and his legs together. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Oh, I got breakfast," She told Itachi as she grabbed her pancakes.

"What'd you get me?" He asked semi-playfully.

"Eggs, a biscuit, and bacon," She told him and he nodded. He picked up his box and sat down beside her. They ate in silence until Kisame came out of the shower and almost tripped over their target.

"How the hell did you get him already?" Kisame asked and Rosa laughed.

"I'm just good like that," She smirked and continued eating.

"Your food's on the desk," Itachi told him and he nodded. She finished eating and threw away the box.

"When are we going to leave for the extraction?" She looked at them. They had already done one of these. This was her first. They'd already caught the Shichibi.

"Tonight," Kisame told her and she nodded.

"I say we leave now. The sooner we leave the better," Itachi spoke out.

"We've been on the road for five days, let's just rest for today," Rosa tried to persuade him as she put a hand on his back.

"Fine," He said as he finished his breakfast. He tossed his box in the trash and sat there in silence. She got up and grabbed some clean clothes as she went to the bathroom. She changed into a black kimono with a white obi around her stomach. She tied her hair back, into a bun, and came out.

"Well, I'm going out," She told them as she pulled on her black sandals. She walked out into the cold once again. She walked down the snow covered roads and could finally notice the beauty. The snow covered the roads, the houses, the trees and everything else. The light reflected off of everything. A bridge led over a frozen stream and she continued walking until the white forest was all around her. Rosa stood there for a long moment before she sighed and sat down in the snow.

"What am I doing out here," She whispered to herself. She sat in the snow for a long time, just admiring the beauty of the forest. All the sounds around her captured her mind in a trance. She didn't feel the cold soaking through the kimono. When she did feel the cold and tried to move, she found she couldn't. she laid on her back and felt the cold on her cheek.

* * *

Itachi

* * *

"Looked like you and Rosa were getting cozy last night," Kisame laughed at the Uchiha.

"No," He told the fish.

"Well when I got up in the middle of the night you had your arm over her. You kept whispering her name in your sleep. Is Itachi having feeling for someone?" Kisame looked at him with a smirk.

"I don't know how to explain it," Itachi told him as he sat on the bed he and Rosa shared.

"Do you love her?" Kisame asked the question casually.

"I-" Kisame cut you off.

"I can tell from that look on your face, Itachi. Go talk to her," Kisame told him and he nodded. Itachi grabbed him cloak and walked out into the cold. Snow was falling in heavy sheets as he walked onto the streets. He followed the fading tracks Rosa had left behind and they led into the forest. He followed the tracks until they disappeared. Rosa lay on her back in the snow, and snow was beginning to cover her body. Her lips were already blue and her face was flushed. He bent down beside her and picked up her head.

"Rose?" Itachi said her name and her eyes barely opened.

"Ita," Her voice was weak.

"Rosa," He whispered. He picked her up and found she was ice cold.

"Mm, Your warm," She cradled to her chest with a smile. He smiled to himself, and held her tighter.

"Rose, what were you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Just thinking," Was her answer.

"You need to think about yourself a little more. You could freeze to death out there," He told her and she nodded. She put her head in the crook of his neck and Itachi shivered.

"I'm sorry," She murmured.

"I'm taking you to the hot spring. It'll raise your body temp so you'll feel better," He told her and walked into the mixed gender bath house.

"Okay," She nodded as he sat her down.

"Put this robe on and I'll help you when you need me," He wanted to talk to her and a bath was a good place. He went and got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ita?" He heard Rosa calling his name. She was standing there,weakly, in the short robe he'd given her.

"I'm coming," He walked out to her and picked her back up in his arms. He walked out into the hot springs and sat her on the edge so he could ease in first. She didn't wait for him to help her just pushed herself in.


	19. Personal Space

She let Itachi carry her to the hot spring. It seemed almost too perfect, but she knew he wouldn't do anything. He gave her a robe and went to go change in privacy.

"Put this robe on and I'll help you when you need me," He had said._ 'I need you now' _she had wanted to say, but didn't. She pulled the robe on and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ita," She called down the hall to him.

"I'm coming," He called to her and he walked back toward her with a towel wrapped around his waist. She wanted to lick her lips, but held herself. He picked her up bridal style and helped her to the spring. He placed Rose on the edge of the pool so that he could get in first, but she didn't wait for him, and just forced herself into the water. The water stung her icy skin, and she pulled her pale lips together in pain. The pain was gone in a moment and was replaced by this soothing warmth as the albino girl sunk down into the water. She groaned in pleasure the longer she sat there and Itachi found her in the water. His hands were on her shoulders, he was holding her at arm's length.

"Ita?" She looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Yeah, Rose?" He looked down at her, unaware of her glossy eyes.

"Why did you do all of this," she looked down from his angular jaw to his toned chest that was level with her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," He told her as he put one hand on each side of her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks softly as her eyes slid shut. She knew he wouldn't kiss her, but it couldn't hurt to hope. She opened her eyes and looked up and the Uchiha. His bloodshot eyes looked back at her and she could feel herself beginning to blush. Itachi had come closer to her now and she could now see the small white scars on his chest and abs. She traced one of the more prominent, it started at his shoulder and the jagged line crossed over his chest and stopped right below his peck. She felt him shudder under her touch and his eyes slid closed.

"Hmmm, You're warm," She almost moaned softly. He reacted to her voice, and pulled the girl closer to him. He was just trying to make sure she was alright though.

"You okay?" Itachi's voice was filled with a cold worry. She realized then that they were the only ones in the hot spring, or form what she could see they were.

"Why did you follow me, anyways?" She asked him, ignoring his question completely. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Itachi didn't seem to know how to respond. He sighed as he looked down at her.

"I was feeling sick and Kisame hasn't found out yet," He told her. She nodded and continued to stand next to the Uchiha.

"You know when you lie, your left eye twitches, just a little," Rose told him as she swam away from him. "But it's something you didn't want to tell me, I understand," She told him and let the water warm her. She smiled when Itachi followed her.

"How do you know it's because I'm lying?" He had her pinned in a corner so that she couldn't get away.

"I'm smarter than I look. I watch you when we're on missions and I study your face when you lie. It so I can tell when you're lying to me," She pointed to herself.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked as his face got dangerously close to hers.

"You don't want me to know, or you're afraid of what I'll say, or a bit of both," She told him. He smirked, but didn't back away from her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as he placed an arm on either side of her small body. He had her trapped.

Rose swallowed hard and she saw something in his eyes change. Emotions were swirling in his head as he stood in front of her, looming over her. His face was so close to hers that your noses were almost touching. She was so close to kissing him, it made her want to drown and die. He backed away and left her enough room to squeeze by him. When she slid by him, he smiled and grabbed her around the waist. Her back was to his chest and she could feel her heart pounding again. He held her tightly against him and she laughed.

"Ita, Let me go," Rose struggled to get him to let go of her, but he wouldn't budge. His arms were locked around her like a vice. She felt herself rubbing against him, and his body was reacting in ways that he didn't want it to.

"Why?" He asked her playfully. That had the albino stumped, why should he let her go? Wait the answer to that was he shouldn't. She wanted to laugh.

"Because you're having a problem," She gave him a look that said it all.

"If you would quit moving.." He didn't finish his statement. She giggled at him and turned around in his arms. Rose put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He took his hands from around her waist and moved the girl up so that her legs were wrapped around his slim hips. He placed his hands back around you possessively and held her tightly. The two of them were eye-to-eye when Itachi sunk down into the water.

"Itachi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to have feelings for her," Kisame's voice shocked her, but Itachi didn't release the girl.

"Is that so?" Itachi's voice was cold.

"Do you?" Kisame's water clone asked with a raised eyebrow, and Itachi used a quick genjutsu to get rid of it, but he didn't answer the question.

"Do you?" Rosa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"What if I do?" He turned his answer into a question. She pushed away from him and got out of his grip. Rosa almost sighed in frustration but held her composure. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she felt his breathe tickle her neck. One word was whispered in her ear almost inaudibly, "Yes," She felt his breath on the back of your neck. She could have sworn she had imagined the entire thing. And she were still out in the woods and this was a dream trying to keep her alive. That conclusion disappeared when she sliced your foot open on the bottom of the hot spring.

"Shit," She cursed as she pulled herself up on the side of the hot spring so that she could heal herself. Rosa did a few hand signs and her hands began to glow a bright green. Her foot didn't hurt but the blood was an inconvenience. She touched her foot and it began to heal instantly. When she was done she found Itachi was staring at her with a lust filled look. It was a look she had only seen in her dreams, and she started to fear that this was a dream. Itachi's eyes were blood-red with the Sharingan, and he waded through the water toward her.

She watched him in fascination to study his fluid movements. Her feet were barely touching the water and Itachi stood and pulled her back down into the water. The water warmed her cool skin and she bit her lip. His arms were on either side of her head again. She could feel her heart pounding, and the butterflies in her stomach. Her body was tense and the water was only trying to relax her. She sighed as her white eyes stared up at him. He seemed confused as he looked at her, analyzing her body movements. He still didn't know if she felt the same for him. She wanted to tell him everything, but she held her tongue. Not exactly sure what to say or how to say it. He kissed her forehead and moved away from her. A hurt look in his eyes, as he forced himself away from the albino leaning against the wall of the hot spring. Itachi had moved to the other side of the spring now, his gaze cast down at the water.

"And I fall for a dying man," She whispered to herself with a heavy sigh. She leaned against the stone side and closed her eyes. She let her body relax and absorb the surrounding warmth. When she opened her eyes Itachi was standing next to her, watching curiously. He moved closer, slightly, and their shoulders brushed. She leaned into him more and she couldn't seem to bring the words to her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't get to say anything.

"Rose, I don't know what to say. I can't explain what has happened to me in the past month or so, but..." he paused no sure how to word his next sentence,"But it's all been because of you," He said the words with finality. "I've had something to look forward to everyday," He whispered as he put his lips in her hair, he obviously didn't want to look at her face, afraid of what he might see. She found his hand with hers under the water and She laced her fingers with his.

"What are you trying to say Itachi?" She asked him, not knowing whether what he was saying was good or bad yet. He didn't have anymore word though, he moved and stroked her cheek softly. She could only hope this wasn't a dream, like she was starting to believe it was. He leaned down, his eyes were unsure and he softly bent to her eye level. He searched her eyes for a moment and her fingers were still intertwined with his. He paused and leaned into her, softly pressing his lips to hers. She squeezed his hand and tried to pull him closer to her, she needed to be closer to him. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pinning her between him and the stone wall behind them. His kiss became lust filled as her hands trailed up his toned stomach, up to his strong shoulder blades. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and heard him whimper. She smiled at this. When he broke the kiss, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms still wrapped around her. He didn't move for a long time as he held her close. When he looked up at her and saw her smile the tension in his shoulders relaxed and he smiled back.

"Itachi," She didn't know what to say to him now. He had left her speechless. She put her head on his well toned chest and his arms encircled her waist.

"We need to get out and go back to the hotel," He told her and she nodded. She pulled herself out, with no help and walked into the women's dressing room. he made her bag appear and grabbed a pair of gray sweats. a white tank top and her summer Akatsuki cloak. She pulled her hair up into a bun and looked at herself in the mirror. When she walked out Itachi was standing there looking as if he had been deep in thought. He moved to her when she stopped and pulled her into a hug. She took in the scent of him, hazelnut and vanilla. He leaned down and kissed her gently, before taking her hand and leading her down the road. They came through the hotel door and Kisame only smirked.

"Good to see you two made it back in one piece," Kisame laughed. They just ignored him. Rose shed her cloak and was the first to lay on the bed. Kisame stood, deciding it was his turn to leave. He pulled on his cloak and was out the door in moments.

Itachi walked over, after dumping his cloak in the chair, and sat on the bed next to the albino. Slowly he turned and looked down at her. he smiled at him, and his mouth turned up at the corners. He sat there for a long moment watching her and she became aware of all her small imperfections.


	20. Solo

When she went to bed that night she curled into Itachi. He held her to him as if he would never let her go. For the first time in what seemed like forever she had a dreamless sleep. The only thing that mattered was the broad hands wrapped around her tiny waist. She awoke to Itachi moving her white hair from her face. His fingers were light and warm against the cool skin. His fingers brushed over her cheek lightly and smiled as she opened her milky orbs. She looked up at him, he was looking down at her with half lidded eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly. it was a sweet and lingering kiss that made her head swim. Her hand was resting on his shoulder as his tightened around her waist.

"Sleep well?" His voice was hoarse and deep, she smiled because it was completely sexy. Rosa gripped his shoulder tighter and pulled him closer.

"I could sleep forever," She told him as she layed her head on his chest again. His fingers were brushing against her back lightly. He smirked at the girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He smiled into the snowy hair and she closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of him. The sizzle of his touch on her back and the steady beat of his pulse in his chest. She pulled her hand lazily from his shoulder and ran her nails down his chest and his side. He shuddered under her and Rosa smiled and kissed his neck lightly. His fingers found their way under her chin and made her look up at him. His eyes were somber and content as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He smirked as he released her from the kiss. The man in the other bed cleared his throat and received a glare from Itachi.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kisame laughed.

"Well then don't," Rosa grumbled into Itachi's well toned chest.

"We need to get going," Kisame told them and Rosa huffed out a heavy sigh. Itachi's head bent to your ear, his hair was out of its confining pony tail and tickling her shoulder.

"C'mon," Itachi breathed in her ear. His breath warmed the back of her neck causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed arms. Rosa sat up and pulled the covers off of the couple. She stood and stretched her arms above her head. Itachi's hands founds her hips and she looked back down as she turned to face him. She leaned down and kissed his lips playfully. His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled the girl toward him once more. Itachi finally stood to his full height before turning away from her. She sighed and went to her bag and pulled out some clean clothes. She went into the bathroom before Itachi could and stuck her tongue out at him as she shut the door. She pulled on the baggy black pants and the black long sleeve shirt that had a large scoop neck exposing creamy flesh. She came back out to see Itachi's amused onyx orbs. His hands went to her waist and gently pushed her back against the door jamb. His face was only inches from his lovers.

"Watch out Rose. You shouldn't tease me like that," His voice was dark and deep. His lips were just centimeters from hers, tempting and teasing the albino. His hands released her and she slipped away from him before he went into the bathroom. Once she put all of her belongings in her bag and eyed the boy tied up in the corner. He was glaring at her now and she just smirked. Rosa stuck her tongue out at him and put the bag in its secret hiding place. Kisame was already dressed and waiting for Itachi.

"Can you make him disappear too?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not so sure I'd be able to get him back," Rosa laughed and Kisame nodded. Itachi came into the room fully dressed and grabbed his cloak. He pulled it over his shoulders and looked at everyone else to do the same. She pulled hers on and smiled at him. "So who is going to carry him?" Rosa looked at Utakata with a raised eyebrow.

"I will," Kisame spoke. It was his Jinchurriki.

"Good fishy," Rosa smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. Rosa left the room followed by Itachi and Kisame. Utakata was thrown over his shoulder. People looked at the three Akatsuki members funny but didn't try to stop them from leaving with him. They ran and ran and ran. Night fell and they were half way there. Rosa started a fire and sat down next to Itachi. He put an arm loosely around her shoulders and she snuggled into him. Utakata was laying on his side.

"Can you knock him out again?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

"No I got it," She told him as went to kneel beside the boy. Rosa did a few hand signs and her hand began to glow a dark purple color. She touched his head and his eyes closed. He was out like a light. She shook her hands and the glow dissipated.

"Impressive," Kisame hadn't seen much of her skills as a medical ninja. Rosa shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Itachi again. HE pulled her close and she kissed him playfully. He kissed back and smiled down at her. She didn't know what to think of all of this affection. He was talking and laughing and smiling. Rosa had never seen him so happy. She finally laid down to go to sleep, her head on Itachi's chest. Her vision moved with the rise and fall of his chest. She curled into him more and smiled.

They didn't get to go home right off, first she had to go to a cave and perform an extraction. Rosa sighed when they finally got there and began extracting the demon. Three full days. When they were done, Rosa and Itachi made their way home quickly. It only took a few hours. When she walked into her room she almost collapsed in her bed. Pulling the covers around her body tightly and groaning at the comfort. It felt good to be home. Itachi woke her up the next morning with a bowl of cereal. Both had decided that it would be best if the relationship was kept secret, for the most part. Kisame knew, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Good morning," Itachi smiled at her.

"Mmmm. Just let me sleep," Rosa groaned. Itachi's smile turned into a grin and leaned down to her ear.

"No. Now get up," Itachi turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Girrrr," She sat up and took the bowl of cereal from him. He kissed her cheek and she turned to kiss his lips. He pulled away and she took a bite of cereal. Itachi watched her for a moment before he broke out into a fit of coughs. She gasped and put the cereal down. "Itachi. Are you okay?" She asked him as she took his face in her small hands. He nodded and his fit subsided.

"I'm fine," His hands carefully covered hers and he pulled them from his face. He kissed the backs of her hands and he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'm sure," Itachi smiled and kissed her lips gently. She searched his face for any sign of doubt and sighed when he looked relieved. She grabbed her bowl again and finished it quickly. "Don't worry about me," Itachi told her in a whisper.

"But I do worry," Rosa whispered back to him, and Itachi kissed her cheek gently. He smiled at her despite the inevitable.

"Don't. I'm fine," Itachi cupped her cheek and she wanted him to kiss her again. His lips were so close to her face that she didn't realize he had left her door open. A knock at the door caught their attention. Deidara stood in the doorway with a sinister smirk on his face. "Deidara," Itachi's voice was dangerous.

"Yes?" Deidara's voice floated into the room with a sense of mystery. Rosa didn't wait for Itachi to say anything else, but pulled Deidara into the room. She forced him onto his knees and grabbed his hair.

"Now Deidara. You know what I'm going to say, so just agree and go on like nothing happened," Her voice was like ice.

"Rosey-chan. You know I can't keep this a secret. You," Deidara looked up at the albino, "And Itachi. Well that's just precious," Her grip tightened in his hair and he winced. Itachi stood from the bed and looked down at Deidara.

"Deidara, don't make me hurt you," Itachi's voice was mono toned, but she could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Okay. I won't say anything," Deidara let out after a long moment of silence.

"Good," She smirked down at the blonde. Rosa let his hair fall onto his shoulders and bent to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Deidei," She walked over to Itachi and he took her hand in his. Itachi never seemed like the type of person to show PDA, but in that moment he wanted to show Rosa that he wasn't who he used to be, he was changing. She squeezed it lightly and Deidara rose to his feet, rubbing his scalp and wincing.

"Sheesh, Rose you could be a little more gentle.," Deidara complained as he walked out of the room. When the door shut behind him Rose sighed.

"You know he can't keep his mouth shut to save his own life, right?"

"Yes, I know," Itachi told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Then why trust him to keep this a secret?" Rosa sighed as she fell onto her bed on her back. Itachi sat down beside her and ran a hand through her pale locks.

"Maybe I don't care if this is kept a secret," Itachi told her.

"I thought you wanted.. Never mind," Rose sighed.

"What I want is you," He bent and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and he put his hand against her cheek. His free hand was still playing with her hair. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. A smile she knew that only she would get to see.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere," She told him. He chuckled and she sat up in the bed. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled at him and kissed his neck. He growled and forced her lips to his. She smiled against his lips and he moved to push her back onto the bed, his body on top of hers. The kiss seemed to deepen and deepen. They seemed to be in thier own sanctuary. A knock rang at the door though and Rose sighed. She got out from under Itachi and opened the door with a glare.

"What?" Her voice was cold, it was Konan.

"Pein want to see you," Konan peered around Rose to look at Itachi who was still laying on the bed. Itachi didn't move as Rose walked beside Konan to the meeting room. When Rose entered Pein was sitting in his chair at the head of the table. Rosa bowed to him deeply and he only nodded his head.

"I'm sending you on a solo mission. It will be better for infiltration purposes later on, but you must go to Iwagakure, Get the trust of the people. You must not show you are one of us. I'll send someone with further instructions once you have had time to build trust," Pein told her. She nodded and turned to walk out of the room. She walked back to her room with a sigh. She didn't want to leave, but orders were orders. She opened her door and found Itachi reading one of her books. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet and grabbed her large duffel bag.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked her, he was behind her. She hadn't even heard him move. She turned to look at him.

"Solo mission. Pein's sending me on a nation wide infiltration," She told him and he nodded.

"Alright," He sounded as if he wasn't expecting that.

"I've got to get going soon," She told him and he nodded again.

"Where is he sending you?" Itachi asked as he gently touched her back.

"Iwagakure," She told him and he nodded. She leaned onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She dropped her bag and turned to face him. He bent down and slowly kissed her lips. She wrapped her pale arms around his neck and he held onto her tighter. She wished he wouldn't let go, but she knew he had to, eventually. She felt his arms loosen as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and Itachi smiled into the kiss. SHe felt him moving but she didn't open her eyes to find out why. She felt him lean and place her back against the bed. She held him to her and didn't let him go.

"Rose," He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, "You gotta go. If you wait too long to leave Pein will get angry. I know you don't want to, and I don't want you to either,"

She huffed out a sigh before nodding, "I know," She spoke. She hid her bag and kissed him one last time. "Come see me soon?" She asked.

"Of course," He kissed her forehead and she walked from the room as she pulled her plain black cloak around her shoulders. She had to force herself to walk away from him. She walked out of the hide out and made her way slowly toward Iwa. It was lonely and she didn't have much to pass her time with. She sang to herself mostly. Giving herself something to do.

She saw the gates in the distance and walked into the woods, she put dirt in her hair and covered her self in shallow cuts and shredded her cloak. She took off running for the gate tears streaming down her cheeks. A guard stood up alarmed by her.

"Please! My fiance, they killed him! Please! You have to help me, I'm next! They'll kill me too," Rose cried into the guards chest. His arms came around her as he looked down at her.

"Who?" His tone was concerned.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before but they were wearing cloaks with a red symbol, I didn't get a good look at it," Rose began to cry again. "Please You have to help me. They're too strong, all I could do was run," She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. They man-made a signal to the guards to open the gate, When he took her to the kage's office she felt a weight lift off her chest. She still played as if she was scared. They were coming, just not now, and not for her. She felt herself being pulled up a set of stairs and when she looked up she was sitting before the Tsuchikage. They talked for a long moment before she told the kage about the Akatsuki cloaks.

"You speak of these cloaks with such little detail as if trying to leave things out?" He spoke.

"I don't know what you mean. I only speak of what I saw," Rose let another tear slide down her cheek.

"You must be one of them. You are a great actress. Fooled my shinobi, but I guess you wouldn't be of them if you weren't good," He handed her a piece of paper.


	21. Blade

**Short Chappie but it's super cute. Enjoy :)**

* * *

When the Tsuchikage finally gave her a key to her room she sighed with relief. Hoping that this mission would be easier than she had originally planned. She walked slowly to her new apartment and opened the door to find it was fully furnished. Dark wood cabinets were lining the walls in the open kitchen and black leather couches situated themselves in the living room in front of a nice sized flat screen TV.

She dropped the bag she'd been caring and went to explore the home. She opened one door to find a messy room, an unmade bed with clothes lettering the floor. The walls had been painted black and scrolls were pinned haphazardly on the walls. She narrowed her eyes. She had a room mate. Who could it be. A boy or a girl? She wasn't quite sure. She opened the adjacent door to find a clean room with white walls and a white queen sized bed.

As she walked back into the kitchen she found a few dirty dishes in the sink and some papers that lay on the counter. The mail had been addressed to Jagger Blade. She had never heard the name Blade before but supposed it was a nice name.

She knew this was going to be time consuming and just hoped her room mate would be nice, and hopefully something nice to look at. If she had to she'd play the boy as she had Sasuke, it wasn't that difficult anyways. A little flirting here, a little chakra there and bingo, she had every guy in the palm of her hand, except Itachi. He was different, somehow immune to her charm, but he'd still fallen for her, somehow.

She decided it was time for a shower and quickly went to her private bathroom. She showered quickly in the scalding hot water and stepped out, her skin was slightly pink from the water, but the cool air made her shiver as she stepped into her room. She grabbed a towel and opened the bathroom door. She now regretted not locking her bedroom door. A boy was standing before her, shaggy blonde hair hung down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes stared back at her.

"I- um.." She stammered not exactly sure how to explain herself. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before she blushed, realizing she was only in a towel and turned to go back into the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you," He turned to look away from her as well while hastily making his way out of the room. When she heard the bedroom door click shut she put a hand to her head. She hadn't been expecting that.

She exited the bathroom for a second time and dried off quickly before pulling on a pair of black short shorts and a baby blue tank top. She towel dried her hair and pulled it into a messy bun atop her head. She stretched to give her muscles room to breathe and walked out into the living room. When she walked out she saw three boys sitting on the couch. Now she wasn't sure which one was Jagger. She blushed a bright red and bit her lip. She really didn't know what to say.

"Well now this is awkward," She muttered to herself and one of the boys laughed. The boy had bright white hair that looked similar to hers but it hung loosely down his back.

"Where have you been hiding her, Jagger?" A boy looking very similar to the boy who's seen you in a towel commented. The boy who'd seen you must have been Jagger.

"In the shower," Rose muttered before walking into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. She took a few gulps and noticed the boy turning bright red with a hand to his forehead.

* * *

**Okay Jagger and The other two boys are some of my favorite OCs. If you've read Secrets you'll know these people are Razor and Lucifer, but for those of you who haven't; We'll get there.**


End file.
